Secrets Revealed
by percyjacksonnerdXD
Summary: What happens when Posiedon and Aphrodite have a daughter? What happens when Pan and Aphrodite have a daughter? What happens when Nyx and Pan have a daughter? What happens when Athena and Apollo have a daughter? Alot of fun and games, but also danger and secresy! Read to find out! XD AU, written with my besties! XD Rated T for violense and future romance! ABANDONED DUE TO HINDSIGHT
1. Character bios

**authors note: hey guys! This is my first fanfic so no flames plz! Thx! Btw, I wrote this with my bffs Xx_Twilight_Wolfpaw_xX and others! Plz read and review! XD XD XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dont own Percy Jackson, but you bet I wish I did!**

 **Warnings: nothing really bad, no lemons or anything like that, no romance (… yet! XD XD XD)**

Carachters:

 **Aleana (a/n: This is me XD)**

 _Lily (My bestie Diane)_

Luna (a/n:This is Xx_Twilight_Wolfpaw_xX)

Erica (My other besty Abbie!)

Here r the bios: (all the info you need bout the carachter)

Erica

Bio: My mom, Athena, abandoned me, since she 'had too many children to look out for'. I have been trying to uncover the many secrets my dad hides about my family. But, as my dad, Apollo has raised me since I was a very small child. He has taught me weaponry, to play the clarinet, and to use plants from the forest for medicine. He has homeschooled me, you can say.

Appearance: yellow eyes like sunlight, hazel skin, short blonde hair with streaks of grayish-black (usually in a ponytail.).

Weapons: A bow named Willow and arrows made of magically reinforced bark, a sword made of sunlight called Helios that vanishes any evil it comes into contact with, and a magic clarinet that, each piece of music I play has a different effect on my enemy.

Powers: super-speed, shape-shifting, weapons, fighting techniques. medicine, music, medium power over the sun. And a secret power. Most powerful during sunny days.

Weakness: I cannot hurt anyone because I will go right up and heal them.

Acire

Erica's Athena side

Appearance: Gray eyes, black hair, hazel skin and a white chiton with gold trim.

Powers: Being smart and turning into an owl.

Weapons: gold spear, and my craftiness.

Luna/Anul

Former bird form 

Minor Goddess Of: Nyx and Pan (Nyx is dominant)

Bio: I have been a loner since I could walk. Wandering the roads less traveled, I have become an expert in survival and stealth. I have stolen some weapons and fine-tuned them to my own taste. Remaining in the shadows, I am a mystery to all who meet me.

NIGHT form: (Luna)

Appearance: Raven - black hair. Very straight and usually in ponytail. Shoulder length. Weird eyes - usually a stormy blue-gray, but with an emerald tint. While hunting, they change to a bright, pure silver. I am very thin and slightly small. I wear black clothes spun from spider silk and rubber with a black belt with some things on it ;) Extremely pale, but not so much that you can see it a mile away.

Weapons: Stygian iron throwing knives (Lots), a Stygian iron dirk named σκοτεινό φως του φεγγαριού or Dark Moonlight, and a silver bow, compliments of Artemis,

Powers: Medium-high power over shadows/darkness, camouflaged in shadows, and am more powerful at night. Can change into wolf.

Curse: Zeus cursed me to eternally wander the sky as a bird (see above) but Nyx got mad so they compromised. Now I have midnight-black wings, two and a half times as long as I am tall, with one primary feather that is exactly that shade of blue on one wing. Only in Night form.

NATURE form: (Anul)

Appearance: Tawny brown hair, slightly curly and reaches down to my hips. Usually let out. Eyes mossy, emerald green, flecked with gray. Very slender and kind of tall. Pale green robes that constantly swirl around me. Brown cloth belt with a couple pouches on it. Barefoot and semi-pale.

Weapons: The Lilser, a blowpipe and my own darts, and various poisons. Also can communicate with insects.

Powers: Extremely fast, can climb any tree, can communicate with animals, insects especially. Can turn into Dory fish.

Weakness: Am terrible at underwater attacks

 _Lily_

 _Minor Goddess of: Pan and Aphrodite. (Pan is dominant)_

 _Bio: I lost my memory, I have no idea who I am, I just know I woke up in the woods one day, having lost my memory._

 _Auto B: She was a daughter of Hades, but her father cursed her:(The Bloody Money, whenever I use or summon money, a man dies for each dollar, you don't want to know decimals.) because she was not evil . Aleana is her sister, who knows this helped cover it up with amnesia and Pan said he would make her his daughter by magic. She has two curses that only Aleana and the gods know about… until now…(my other curse:_

 _Appearance: Blond hair, very straight and long, always down and down to the back of my knees. Eyes look lavender, and glint when I am excited, mischeiveois, or scared, Very thin, and medium sized. I have only 100% cotton made clothes. I have a purse that I always keep with me, and has endless space to put things in. I have a light tan. I have slender boots that lend me speed._

 _Weapons: My favorite bow, made of imperial gold and powerful silver. Lots of celestial bronze throwing knifes._

 _Powers: I have power over the earth, grows as I practice more. Grows as I near Pan's house, a secret place that only his children and highranked servants know. I have two curses that are so powerful, they must be kept secret. The only people who know them are: Aleana, Pan, Hera, Aphrodite, but Acire has come close to finding them come to me in a dream._

 _Weakness(es): I lost my memory. I have no idea of anything._

 **Aleana (A/N: HERE I AM! XD)**

 **Minor Goddess: Mom: Aphrodite , Dad: Poseidon**

 **Bio: Ares, Hephaestus, everybody hates me cause Aphrodite and Poseidon made me. Not my fault that the goddess of beauty fell in love with my dad. I am Lily's half sister. I am an excellent horseback rider. Raised by my dad in his waterey kingdom and taught to fight monsters and control my talents.I am normally called the minor goddess of both beauty and fighting, and some people think my dad is Pan.**

 **Bio #2: Really, Pan is my dad, but when I made Lily daughter of Pan, I gave her my Pan powers, and I would have died, If it were not for Poseidon making me his daughter… So technically me and Lily are sisters… the gods are mad at me… because… you will see…**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, sea green eyes, curly dark brown sun bleached hair that reaches my butt, model sized, five foot zero.**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Powers: Enemy falls in love with me, until I slash them to pieces, breathing underwater for an hour (except for in my father's realm), make minor earthquakes, can comunicate with horses (only if they are very pretty or white), turning into sea creatures unwillingly/on accident**

 **(My old Pan powers are Lily's now)**

Authors Note: More is coming soon! C yall next sunday (thats when i update)

What to accept next chapter: the first chapter of the story XD XD!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: here i am again! I no its early so u guyys are lucky! we had lots of extra time dis week! Hope you luv this chappie! Read and review as usual!

Agnolegments: My bestie, Xx_Twilight_Wolfpaw_xX, beta read this for me. She edited a few things to make the righting flow more smooth. many thanks for her help! U guys have to check her out!

Characters (just in case u forgot)

Luna (Xx Twilight Wolfpaw xX)

Erica (Abbie XD)

 _Lily (Hey Diane!)_

 **Aleana (THIS IS ME! XD)BUt im not in the story yet :(**

I aim carefully, then flick. The black knife sinks into the empousaii, dissolving it into golden dust. I hope it goes to Tartarus and is reborned weirdly. I melt back into the shadows, eyes glowing silver. Then I run into the darkness of the silent woods.

My dad clashes swords with me and I hear the familiar clink! of our similar sunlight swords. We strike and parry then dodge in effort not to get stabbed. Then he throws his sword at me, using his power to control the sunlight. But I have seen this trick before. In fact, it annoys me. I throw my own sword and it defends me. Then, both swords fall to the ground and dad congratulates me.

I run through the shadowy night, hearing my pets scuttle in the darkness. I smile to myself.

Hours later, I am practicing sparring with one of my pets. It is the only challenge I have anymore, there is no one else to spar. I dodge and duck and occasionally dart in to land a blow to the specially reinforced plating. I never seem to make a dent. It is when I stop to catch my breath and feed my pet a worm, affectionately, that I hear him. My second least favorite god: Apollo. Training, it seemed. But obviously, that was a minor goddess he was practicing with! But she seemed so different than other goddesses I'd met…

I don't stop until I see her. Just barely in the edges of my vision, darkness. I slice Helios, my blade through the now growing darkness that surrounds me. It glows brightly, but with no sign of ashes like I was really hoping Instead, I hear a rustle and my eyes dart upward. Instinctively, my hand darts towards my bow, and before I know it, I am ready to shoot. But then….

I watch the minor goddess, amused. She really thinks she can shoot me? How about a little fun...I whistle softly and my pet is immediately by my side. He scuttles slowly out, sneaking towards the goddess. Meanwhile, I march towards Apollo and begin heatedly arguing about sun vs moon. I mean… what is a better distraction for the little goddess? I am dark and smart.

Of course I hear the stupid goddess arguing with my dad. I mean, really, arguing about how bad the sun is, with the sun god. But I am more worried about the darkness coming in behind me. One of the perks of being daughter of the sun is that you are able to sense evil. I turn and slash Helios into whatever is behind me. I dont hit anything. Then, clang!

I turn to watch amusedly, The goddesses' golden sword bounces harmlessly off Woodclaw's plating. I cannot break it, why does she try? I allow the darkness around him to recede, and reveal him.

Giant scorpion. Eight-foot-tall glistening bronze, beady, intelligent eyes staring balefully at the stricken goddess. She was scared out of her wit. Enormous, menacing tail swinging slowly, hypnotically from side to side. Six scuttling legs, in addition to the pincers (I would not advise touching those). Corded muscles just underneath bronze plating. Massive, strong claws that can bend Celestial bronze, snapping shut and opening. I admire my work - you can't even tell there was Celestial bronze woven into the thick, orangish bone that surrounds Woodclaw's body. Now for the effect. I vanish in a wisp of smoky black and reappear next to him, stroking his head lovingly. I swing myself up onto his hidden saddle and stare at the minor goddess, silently daring her to attack again. I seriously doubt she will, she looks totally stricken.

I know immediately who has threatened me. Luna. Ally of Artemis, I saw her once - when she was sneaking through dad's palace; she freed his favorite captive monster, killed it, and left by spray-painting on the wall in permanent ink: **The Moon is Better.** We still haven't gotten that off. A mild way of putting it is that we do not exactly get along.

My mind races as I try to place what type of creature it is. _Giant Scorpion_ flashes into my mind. Then I think _duh_ because what else could it be.

My quiver is a sort of cornucopia. It holds arrows, yes, but when I need my clarinet, the beautifully carved arrows disappear and I can pull out my precious woodwind. It is made of polished willow bark, filled with Apollo's music and has keys made with authentic river rocks.

I play a simple tune I have memorized. _Go tell Aunt Rhodie_. It is very calm, and the music flows easily. But it has an immediate effect on the scorpion.

I frown. Woodclaw does not like music. It irritates him. He is very sensitive about it. I decide to end this. A black knife flies through the air and pins the goddesses' shirt to a tree. I stare at her silently with silvery eyes, then dismount. Woodclaw leaves, and I never take my eyes off the goddess. She looks mad, angry, but not defeated.

A silver dart zips past her head and thunks into a gorgon, which dissolves to monster dust. My whole being starts evaporating, turning into wisps of smoky black that melt into the shadows. Last to disappear are my glowing silver eyes. Then - I am gone. I really like doing that, it always creeps people out.

Evenings' sunset creeps across the sky.

A light blue bird flies up from a tree and soars into the sky

I disintegrate the knife with my sunlight powers, though it is harder to do at night. I hate her knives, believe me, after a while of fighting Luna you start hating darkness in general, especially if you are daughter of the sun god. When it is gone, I bend the remaining sunlight to my will, shoving it into the crevices of the trees, just in case the hated Luna is still hiding.

My dad walks up to me. " Let's go home, it is getting late."

This is just a simple comment, but I know what it really means. The night is Artemis' time of realm. They have been feuding since little kids, and Artemis will go to any extent to steal the upper hand. He is deathly scared of her at night, the same way she is of him during the day. I personally think that if they tried to get along, it would work nicely.

"Okay." I murmur, though annoyed at having to leave.

We disappear into the remaining sunlight from the beautifully colored sunset.

I exalt in my power. No one can find me here. No one knows I can do this. It is sheer bliss and I would surely die without it. Returning to the forest, I materialize and click with my mouth, making a series of clicking and scratching noises. Then I swing into a tree. My eyes glow silver. Time for some business.

Turning into a shadow, I flit across the land, travelling incredibly fast. Finally I arrive at her silver palace. I enter through a tiny crack and move silently into her throne room. I materialize and bow. "Artemis."

When I reach my room, I collapse onto my sun-spotted bed. I open the door slightly and check to make sure dad has gone to bed. Then, I quietly shut the door.

I shut my eyes tight and concentrate on intelligence, not that I was not intelligent before. When I open my eyes, they are gray, not yellow, my hair is black, and I am dressed in a toga. My slightly more intelligent side.

I look like a daughter of Athena. Which I am. Apollo is superior, though. But I keep this transformation power to myself because dad would die if he knew I have any 'Athena' side. I do not like upsetting him. Dad and Athena do not exactly get along.

Uncover the closet wall. Reveal the white board. My typical routine at night. He doesn't know it, but when I transform into Athena's daughter, I also get all her powers and lose his. The bow and arrow make no sense now, but the whiteboard does. It is weird not knowing what to do with a bow.

It is covered with the formula I have been making about time travel. My goal is to go back in time to see what the gods were really like.

Watching in horror, I stifle a gasp. How...what...but...this must mean...she is a goddess, not a mere demigod! Of Athena and Apollo, no less. But...the transformation! I have never tried! Of course, there is my other power, but it isn't a whole transformation! What if I try it...

I close my eyes and picture a brook, meandering through a green forest. I open my eyes - and gasp. My hair...it cascades down my shoulders, stopping at about mid torso. It is brown! My hair, a tawny brown! And my clothes...Gone is my usual black spidersilk jumpsuit. I am wearing a robe, an elegant pale green robe that drapes itself around my slender figure. I whip out a shard of glass - I found it sneaking in - and gasp again! My eyes, oh, my silver eyes are a lustrous, mossy green, flecked with gray like pebbles sitting on a bed of emerald. And...wait...I am no longer in the comfort of a shadow. Which means...I am visible.

I spin around. And there… is someone who looks like Luna. But it isn't this is more of a…. _Pan_ version.

I don't know who this is, but I can only hope…

"Did you…?"

The girl smiles.

For once in my life, I don't know what to do. So...I point to the whiteboard, thin, delicate robes swirling around me, and erase a number. I trace the blank space with the piece of glass, adjusting the figure. "That was inaccurate..." I stare uncertainly at her. "What is your name?"

"I am…" I don't know what to say. to lie or tell the truth. So I decide to name my Athena self.

"I am, Acire daughter of Athena." I lie, uncertain. "Who are you?"

"I am..." Luna, I am about to say, But it doesn't work. Luna is my Nyx name. Now I am a daughter of Pan. "I am…""

 _I look around, wondering who I am. Who am I, what is hapening? I search my brain for any memory of my former self-nothing! I see something. I see someone changing all form, with a whiteboard covered in marker. How does she do this? I realise there is only one way to find out-ask her._

I watch her eyes for any sign of recognition. Then I notice,. _Her eyes._ My mind blooms with acknowledgment. It's Luna! But…..

 _Can she?_ My mind dares to ask. _Does she have that power?_

I silence the thought. I haven't met anyone else with both sides equalized. At least that's what the gene book in Athena's library described this power as.

 _I'm almost down there, when I realise that she is waching someone, someone that I can tell is very powerful, it raidiats off her skin. I walk toward her, and come behind her. "Who are you? What is that whiteboard doing here?"_

 _She replies, hising with anger. "Dont you know anything? Who are you?"_

 _I blink. "I-i actually don't know. Do you know who I am?"_

I stare at the new girl who has opened my window. I recognize her immediately as a daughter of Pan. But which one? He doesn't have many; I should've heard of her by now.

She looks at me. I look at her. Still in my Athena form, I pick open a book.

Genes of the Gods

Written by: Athena

copyright 479 B.C.E.

The page it falls to is titled: _Pan's genes._ I skim through it, and find her. The Lost Daughter. Her name….

" _Lily? Who is Lily? What is "The Lost Daughter?" I inquiour._

 _She replies, in awe. "'The Lost Daughter' is you! Your mother is Aphrodite? Poor you."_

 _I can feel my body tensing. "I. Seriously. Dont. Know. Who. I. Am. And. Have. No. Idea. Where. I. Came. From! If you have my info, tell me, please."_

Only one way to know for sure. I take a bit of her blood, and test it.

"So, your blood reveals… Pan and Aphrodite. And…. yep! Twelve years. You are Lily, parentage: Pan and Aphrodite, dominant: Pan." I read off my list.

But there are also other things I don't say. Like, for example, there seems to be some… evil magic there. And some… mixing of genes. But my blood test doesn't show it whole. I need...

I am curious. I look at my windowsill and see that Luna has left. I smile.

"Now that you know all this stuff, try not to freak out, 'kay?"

I close my eyes and a shiver runs down my spine.

" _What the-?" I see her transform back into a sunilled… human? How the heck does she know all this about me? Why don't I know anything? And, who was that non-human looking in this girl's window? Why did she make her so unsetled? O0ops, I think I said that last part aloud._

I overreact. Clearly. "Luna doesn't unsettle me!" I scream. I can't help it. I overreact.

Sighing, I cover up any evidence of my Athena side. THen she starts bombarding me with questions.

" _What the heck? Why are you so scared of her? Who are you? Who is she? And, how do you know all this about me?" I smile to myself. I know how to get someone unsetled in the right way I hope she answers my questions._

author's note: Hope u liked it! review , follow, and favorite plz! C u sunday! XD


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: and im back again for another chappie! Hope u love it! We worked uber hard on it! REad and review!

Carachters:

Luna (Xx Twilight Wolfpaw xX)

Erica (u kno who u r)

 _Lily (Hey guuurrl!)_

 **Aleana (Thats me!)**

I grin when I hear her scream. Unsettled...nice. But then, I was a daughter of Nyx! Of course she would be unsettled! I decide that something huge is going on, and that we have to figure it out. Together. With a sigh, I return to the room as a wisp of darkness and materialize. Light green robes, swirling around a slim figure, with long tawny brown hair that is draped down my back, barefoot, with mossy green eyes. With a voice like wind sighing through trees, I ask, "Who are you guys? And, what is going on?"

I need to end this. I just… have to know. I am slightly woried of the outcome.

I tremble. "Did you see….?"

 _ **She found out**_ **I thought as I raced through the woods, I was hoping that she might not for her safety and possibly mine. The day would eventually come, but i was hoping that it could wait a few years…...**

"Yes, I saw" My voice lifts like wind chimes. "What...are...we? Where do we come from? What are we called? Why? Tell me!"

 _I sigh "i hope somebody answers that question-I don't know who I am! Never mind your questions!_

 **i keep galloping, trying to get there before they leave.** _ **Why? Why? mom, did you have to have two minor goddesses, especially where they both get amnesia obviously done by a god… yes i have amnesia…... i woke up, drained of energy same time she did, but somehow i am a lot older than her. All i know is that i helped her with her curse.**_ **But i would not tell Lily that not yet. She needs to realize who she really is before i tell her…**

 _I try to speak "i cant believe i have amnesia. Who are you and do you know anything about me? Why is that girl scared of you? What the heck are both of us doing here?"_

I stare at the goddess in shock. She really doesn't know anything, does she? I think. Then, I speak.

"I do not know who I am. I used to be known as Luna, but now I am not her. You...you look like a daughter of Pan. I do not know why you are here, but I came here to graffiti Apollo's palace. And, for why she is afraid of me..." I give a dangerous smile and my eyes, once an emerald green, have changed to a bright, moonlit silver. Then, I change.

Light green robes swirl around me and melt into a black spider-silk tight-fitting jumpsuit, and my tawny brown hair shortens and darkens into raven-black. I grow paler and smaller, and my eyes stay silver. Then, smoky darkness billows around me, my eyes glowing silver, black knives glinting on a belt strung with mysterious pouches, I speak in a voice that is empty of sun or light. "This. This is why she fears me."

 **Finally i think I've made it. i dig the spurs in and start into a gallop who is that girl sitting next to MY sister? i hoped that maybe she wouldn't be a big social girl, wait, she is daughter of Aphrodite, never mind…**

 _I smile "i love your eyes! Why do you like graffiti? What were you going to write/draw? Why are you named Luna? And, who is that girl in the distance?" ikeep smiling trying to enjoy this while I still can. "What the heck? Why is that scary?"_

My dark expression never changes, though I admire the girl's bravery. Few see me for the first time and end up not running away screaming in terror.

"I admire Artemis. Hence the black graffiti outside that says 'The Moon is Better'. I am named Luna because that is the Latin name for Moon. The girl in the distance is clearly drawn by the sight of us, as the window is open. And, most find me scary because...I grin dangerously again...Most are afraid of the _dark_."

 **I approach them, the other girl is a demigod, most likely from Hades or some other dark god or goddess. Then I look at my half-sister and gasp. I know it has been ten years; but she looks older!**

I sense the girl's assumptions. My eyes change from blue-gray to hard silver. "Hades is a rip-off. His only powers are death and riches. Darkness has nothing to do with it! Shadow-travel is associated with him too. A child of Night invented shadow travel! And I am the daughter of Night!"

 _I grin "then I must not be afraid of the dark. How do you change the color of your eyes like that? I remember...Infernus? And is a goddess really named Night? Things are coming back to me fast!"_

"My eyes turn silver as a gift from Artemis...They turn so when I am _hunting_."

" **Okay geez so im guessing that you are a daughter of Nyx…" I trail off, not really knowing what to say.**

"Call her Nyx! Call her Night! Either way, she is the same. One of the eldest entities, one of the wisest and most powerful. She was there before Aphrodite came into being. She was there to watch Kronos overturn his parents! She is the personification of Night, of darkness, of _shadows_."

" _Who is Artemis? Does she have something to do with the Moon you keep telling me about? Who are you, new girl? Wait...i've seen you before...i'm certain! Who are you and what do you want from me? Why do I know you? Can you answer my questions?"_

 **I stare at her, not knowing what to say "Well, ummm… i ummm…"** _ **Lets get over with this i thought**_ **"You are ummm… my half-sister… i am of Aphrodite and Poseidon and well yah… My name is Aleana" She looks at me astonished and i grin.**

 _im almost dead. from all the questions" Whose Aleana? I've never heard that name before!Who are you really? How is mom…a-?" I asked every single 1 i had._

"Artemis is the personification of the moon. She is allies with Night and is sister to Apollo. She dresses in silver and is the goddess of the Hunt. She uses bow and arrow and has pet wolves. And, we are close friends!" I am getting impatient. Good-bye. I leap out the window and free fall, then disappear into the night.

 **I run after her and ask the Nyx girl "Are you demi or minor goddess? I am kind of lost, considering you radiate Pan"** _ **however only slightly**_ **I add to myself "Or is Pan your grandpa or something?"**

I hover far above, watching her speak to the shadows. But, I am gone. I leave a smoky message behind, though: Goddess. Pan is my father.

I watch, slightly laughing. The scene before me is complete chaos. But very rarely do goddesses have a chance to mess around, They are usually subjected to being very regal most of the time.

Lily is now chasing the newcomer-Aleana, I, think- asking her about her parentage. That is probably driving Aleana crazy now. Luna has melted into the shadows, once again, but she will be back. I know it.

Once again, I transform into my Athena Form. But this time, I try a different thing. I concentrate on Athena's favorite bird; the owl. I can feel myself getting lighter… lighter… then I am a dark brown owl, and I swoop in to follow Aleana.

As I guessed, Lily has been driving Aleana insane in these last few minutes. I fly down and try to creep Aleana out as I shape-shift back into my Athena form.

" **So yeah and what's your parentage? What is this? What is…" Lily's voice fades away in my head, as i am trying to ignore her (it doesn't work). I try running away from her but she follows me.** _ **Why does she have to be my half-sister i mean why can't she just be normal.**_ **I think , but regret saying that because well she** _ **is**_ **my half-sister. I mean that's what sisters are for; to annoy right?**

" **Oh my** _ **GODS"**_ **I yell, realizing that where the other girl stood sits a fat old owl!**

" **Gods above Erica who** _ **are**_ **your parents!"I scream.**

" **Apollo and Athena" She says very pleased with herself.**

" **Oh well** _ **that**_ **explains it!"** _ **Now the war is on**_ **I thought.**

 **Now all I have to do is fight it or leave. It is not like I am a lonely goddess. I just came here to see Lily. The bird flies out of the window when I make a minor earthquake solely under it's feet. I think** _ **One point for me!...**_ **..**

A largish blue bird flies overhead. (I am really obsessed with this random bird ya know?) An enormous silver-black wolf emerges from the shadows and leaps in between Aleana and Lily, snarling.

Pale eyes glare at the goddesses as I unsheath my claws threateningly, losing a low, deep growl. My hackles rise as I snarl. I look absolutely terrifying, like an enormous killer wolf from your worst nightmare.

Massive, about as tall as the middle of your chest on all fours, with muscles rippling underneath my silver-black fur, and my claws, each as long as your thumb and twice as thick, with my fangs longer than your pinky and very strong, and the rest of my teeth about half that size, with pale eyes void of color except for a splintered silver shard in one eye, I have to admit I look pretty impressive. Thank you, Artemis!

I glare at the goddesses, enjoying the fact that they do not know who I am and think they have just been attacked by a random giant wolf.

 _I really wish someone would actually answer my stupid questions! I stop asking Alena everything, and look at Luna. "Why does everyone get to turn into an animal? Why wont you answer my questions on how you do everything? I am not scared of you moon/night girly because I am in too much suprise!"_

 **I finally answer one of Lily's questions,"I cannot turn into an animal on purpose and yikes wolf, which by the way I can tell its you Luna you are creepy. But to really answer your question is that unless you want to turn into a world conservation freak, give up Lily."**

" _Yay! I have always wanted to be a world conversation freak! Anyways you dont know what it's like having stupid amnesia! So, I guess I should...go now? Goodbye!" I disappear into the woods. "Pan is my father, after all!"_

I sigh, shrug my massive shoulders at Aliana, and run after Lilly, barking to get her attention. I catch up and materialize. "Look, Pan is my father too. Calm down. Now, what are your questions?"

 _I look at her. "If you tell me to go away, then you don't expect me to want to stay, do you?" I feel tears coming. Dang it, im too emotional! I try to run away; but she has a grip like iron._

"I didn't tell you to go away." I tighten my grip. "Ask, and I will do my best to answer."

 _I try to run away again. Doesnt work. I really need a new strategy! Oh, well I will just keep my mouth shut._

I stare. My silver eyes grow hard and peircing. They rake over her, taking in every detail. When I speak, my voice is like steel. "I am trying to help you. You can accept my help, or deny it. Though I believe you wanted it in the first place. Now you've got it. Use it. WHAT. ARE. YOUR. QUESSSSTIONNNNS."

" _I used to want it but now I deny your help. Let me go. Now! Let me out of your grip. I can figure it out on my own. All I wanted was to be free: with answered questions; now I just want to be free."_

" **Luna do not let go. Lily, you have got to stay here, although you are a bit annoying, you are my sister. Dont leave Lily, dont. You need to stay."**

"If you request something, then turn it down when someone offers it, you are wasting their time. Wasting. And, Aliana, she is my half sister as well. We are both daughters of Pan."

" **My point exactly, we are related and we have to stay together."**

" _Okay I will turn it down again, I am sorry for wasting time, and Aleana, I don't care if I have to stay. You guys wanted me to leave, you are getting your wish, now you want me to stay? Wasting time. I don't need to stay with you guys. Hey, when was the last time I saw either of you?"_

" **A- you had amnesia-", Lily broke free and ran. I felt a pang of guilt in my throat. I chased after her but she is the daughter of Pan- it makes her really fast, especially in forests. I ran back and wept…..** _ **I had failed! I had gone and failed! now my sister is gone, and she has amnesia- wasnt even able to tell her who she really was, which minor goddess…I dont even think she wants to know…**_

" _Goodbye!" I call over my shoulder. I finally feel free, happy. I know Apollo's daughter knew how that felt. What was her name? Oh, yeah, Erica. I feel a pang of guilt for leaving Aleana, who claims to be my sister, but what can I do? If I am Pans daughter, then I can survive nature, right? Then I can survive, I can go and run, find places to survive for a while, and move on. I hope no gods are angry at me right now. I keep runing, never getting out of breath. Weird. I wish I was more powerful, because didn't Erica say I was a minor godess? I hope so, but I want more power, more rule over things. The first three people I met didn't like me. I hate my life right now. But, keep running, keep staying away from the problem._

AN: hope you loved it! XD Follow and favorite, don't flame. B nice plz thx! Will update next sunday or sooner!11! XD


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: im sorry it took solong to get this chappie out. there was some meanie was reeeealy rude! :( no haters on tis chappie plz XD XD. We worked super hard on it! XD

And a reminder:

Characters:

Luna (AN: Hey, Xx Twilight Wolf Paw xX)

Erica (Hey Abbie!)

 **Aleana (AN: MEEEEE)**

 _Lily (Hey DIane!)_

Needle. Blood. Screaming. Athena.

 **It will be hard for her, realising who she is and why no one who knows her would like her…**

 **Who she really is, what i didnt tell her… ah well now i will go back to atracting and kiling stupid mortals, it really is fun…**

The familiar yearning brings me to my senses. I sneak a furtive glance at Ariana and vanish, seeking to fulfill my lifelong desire, my lifelong curse. How can I keep this to myself? I wonder as I exalt in my pleasure. Eventually, the curse will destroy me, I know. But until then, I will be the happiest person on Earth.

 _I wish...i wish i knew somone who would help without scarring me half to death. Erica is the best candidate, but she left a while ago. I stop running, turn around, and there is- there is- water chasing me! Waves, fountains, everything! Great, now im really happy! (note the sarcasm). I try to run as fast as I can, but I have to do the_ _fastest thing-climb a tree._

 _ **I will not give up!**_ **I made every water source spray, I have to admit it is kind of mean, but she** _ **thought**_ **she could survive alone, guess not, soon she will come back crying for sissy.**

 _i go up the tree, and find "amazing sisy" NOT! I see her looking around, and i grit my teeth. If she wanted to drown me, the time would have been before she made me as an enemy. Now she has no idea of my hatred now._

 **i dont want to say it but igave up. i jumped down and cushioned my fall through the water I found my horse and galloped away. I went to all my other Poseidon friends under the sea and acted like a nayad. It was fun and I lost all my guilt. It is so fun, acting like a nayad but drowning people at the last moment I am wicked and sweet. Not!**

 _I smile to myself. She has gone away, not trying to drown me anymore. Score! I havnt told anyone this, but I am death afraid of water. I calmly climb down, then avoid the puddles. I run away to the nearest city, and find a hotel with the $1,000,000 on my debit card I found in my pocket. I search my pockets. I find: $100 in bills, $10 in coins, some weird golden coins with owls and drawlings I cant recognize, an Iphone, and a flute. Inside my purse, I find weapons. I find: an amazing bow made of gold and silver, a lot of bronze throwing knifes, and a fold up, magical wardrobe full of clothes, make-up, and accessories. I pull out the wardrobe, and find an amazing robe/dress, put makeup and accesories on, and take a picture with my phone. "This is now me" I whisper. I try to make my bed nice, and fall asleep. So much for surviving in the willd..._

 **I am going to give up, until she knows who she is and her curse, then I will take her into hiding and save her, again, same way as last time… I only hope that she won't use her curse of riches of evil before i can stop her. Her curse is this: Whenever she wants money, anything, she gets it, but for every dollar she takes, one mortal is killed. BAM I fall to the ground. When I get back up, I see a bunch of dead children… must be about fifty. Oh, no I think… Did she just sumon money?…**

 _I am in a dream, I think. I see a black throne, and gold everywhere. I see Aleana, but I start backing away. I hear a deep voice, like Hadés-oh, excuse my French, I mean Hades-speaking ten years ago. "I, Hades, Lily"s father, summon this curse upon you. All your riches that you summon will kill a mortal man. You will widow many women." I see Aleana running towards me, scooping me up, and hiding me in a safe place for ten years before I find my way out, and see Erica. I hate Aleana even more. She just stood there? Wow, I have learned my lesson and motto: don't trust anyone. I think Aleana had this dream, too._

 **I fall asleep, restlessly and have a dream.** _ **No NO Not this one**_ **my brain screams, I** _ **do not need to be reminded of my failure.**_ **There stands me next to Hades, then me taking baby Lily, me hiding and giving her to Pan. Then, she escapes the safe place. I jolt awake and have this odd feeling that someone else had this dream, Lily. Well better go save her, if I can find her…**

I am running through the forest, haunted by the memories of my latest...indulgement. The curse must be getting stronger, if I want to do it right after I have done it, I realize. I dont have much time. Changing to my Pan form, I leap over stepping stones in the middle of a stream. Settling onto the largest rock while my pale green robes float down around me, I retrieve from one of the pouches at my belt - which is now a silky brown cloth with similar pouches - and retrieve the Instrument.

The Instrument looks kind of odd, in a way. Straight, dark wood, with numerous holes and valves and buttons punched in at random points, with a mouthpiece similar to that of a trumpet, it is the last of it's kind. It is the Lilser.

I begin to play. Notes higher than a trombone, sweeter than a harp, similar to a flute, begin to tremor through the forest. Delicate, wavering melodies began to enchant the animals around me. The song, _The Melody of Life_ , was an odd and difficult solo. It described the crashing waves, and the abundant life beneath them. It outlined the miracle of trees, and was intensely passionate. It sounded like the wind as it rushed through the world, the blazing fire deep within volcanos, and the lapping, strong waves. It sounded like the earth, deep and solid, and effectively outlined the laws of the universe. I could feel animals sobbing, the earth trembling, the trees and wind responding to the song.

I barely have time to react before a spear flies next to my head.

Shaking with anger, I tell her "You know, for the goddess of wisdom, you _are_ really stupid."

I know, I know, stupid move. But what else could I say?

She yells a battle cry and we are back to dodging.

The earth shakes beneath me. I start to panic. I have been walking for miles, I am tired. I am scared, because that means that Luna, whom I respect, is either following me, sad, or mad at someone.

 **I am riding through the woods, once again to save my sister. I need to help her break the curse, even though, well now** _ **she hates me.**_ **Better keep riding… Hope I can get there...**

I finish the song and lean back, sighing. I can feel the curses' power receding a little. The _Melody of Life_ will keep it at bay for a while. So I have a little extra time...I ponder the situation and lay it out:

Aliana wants to meet her half sister,

Erica is still an owl somewhere,

Lily has amnesia and hates everyone,

And I have a limited amount of time to live because of the curse.

It doesnt look so good.

I also know that we are all related, except for Erica, kind of. And that something else is going on but we cant t see it. This looks bad. I tuck the Lilser back in it's pouch and stretch, standing up. First objective: Get to Lily.

I start chittering and clicking and scratching at the ground. I hear rustling in the trees, and with that, I leap off the rock and dash into the forest.

 _I hear a voice, a moon-oh, dang it, Luna is trying to find me! No! I start running back towards the other woods. I climb a tree, and Luna doesn't see me. Except-she is looking at me! I guess I failed._

The spiders move slowly, silently. They are in position.

At first, she notices nothing. "Lily." I call softly in a voice like the sighing wind. "I just want to talk."

She decides to keep silent. She presses her lips together, defiant and unsure at the same time.

I sigh resolutely. "I didn't want to have to do this, Lily, but now I see I have to. I am trying to help you, can't you see?!"

"Do what? I already have enough troubles, please go. I don't care if you want to help me, just stop!"

I give a small smile. "Oh, but you can't go, Lily."

"Why not, Luna? Why can't I?"

 **I keep riding… I knew she has to be somewhere near… but she isnt anywhere… all i can hope is that Luna has found her… she is the only one I can trust… I think I may trust her more than I do with Lily**

I call back, "Because you are bound to the tree."

"What the heck do you mean?"

"Spider silk!" I say in a singsong voice. "Try to cut it with your ittie-bittie knives. Go on!"

"Okay, now I really hate you. Why do you do this if you 'only want to help'?" She looks like she wants to scream.

"I want to help!" I spread my hands and change to Nyx form. "But you keep running away! Now, _what are your questions?!"_

 **I keep galloping through the forest, trying to find that girl. I am about to start an earthquake if I get too mad… i calmed myself down and changed to my posiedon form… a mermaid… I will jump into the water and can already feel the relaxation. I tell my horse, Beauty to sit and take a nap… she is so eager she just collapses in the bushes. I sit in the lake and make little ripples and minature earthquakes… for my intertainment...**

 _I try to unstick myself. Wow, they are stubborn. Almost as stubborn as me. Not quite. Anyway, I glare at her. She glares back, and tries to speak again.._

Oh no.

No.

NO!

The curse!

I thought _The Melody of Life_ could contain it, but no! "HOW COULD YOU, ZEUS-"

I can't help it.

I can't stop it.

I begin to shrink, black clothes melting into feathers, my body changing to that of a bird's.

With blue feathers.

I remember that terrible day, as I take to the sky - I was running an errand for Nyx, who wanted Zeus to make the night sky clearer. I had been sent to plead on her behalf. But Zeus was in a terrible mood, and was in no mind to take orders from a _minor_ goddess! He bellowed at me, as I slipped nervously towards the door of Olympus -

"YOU! YOU, WHO DARES TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME, ZEUS - I CURSE YOU! From this day forwards, you shall take the form of a skybird, as often as you can, and while you are in human form you shall feel a yearning to take to the sky! You will never escape this. The desire will become stronger over time, UNTIL -" His voice grows louder - "YOU WILL BECOME A BIRD FOR ETERNITY, NEVER DYING, DOOMED TO WANDER THE SKY FOR EVER!" I flap my wings desperately, zooming out of the trees and into the clear blue sky, faintly aware of Lily's bonds falling away.

 _She forms into a bird. "What the-? Who the heck-? Why-? How-?" Well, there I go. My dramatic escape was tanted by Luna. Thanks to her, I still cant proove myself to the gods. Now is the time I just have to remember that dream. Did that mean when I used those fifty dollars, it killed men? Oh, no! I hate this, but I need to get away from the problem before I clean it up._

What does this stupid Olympian want? I wonder. She has chained me to a wall, made me drink poison, taken considerably large quantities of blood from different areas of my body, and what has that achieved? Nothing!

Oops. That last thought was out loud.

 **I get up from my rest… And sit there...I dont know what to do… everything is messed up** _ **You were suposed go, find her and bring her to me**_ **I hear Pan's voice… It is going to give me a headache… If I cannt contain it… He has been screaming in my head over since she ran away. Stuff like** _ **really**_ **or** _ **such a lamo goddess you are.**_ **I am tired so I slump into the lake again… this time a dolphin… don't know why… I just do…**

Flying! Once I am in the sky, my worries, my fears, my burdens, they all escape. I am in the sky! Flying, traveling, never stopping! Flying! Oh, the joy, the bliss! I honestly cannot blame Zeus. Part of the curse - once I am in the sky, I cannot feel negative emotions. Oh, the wonder of seeing everything from up here! I fly above the cloud cover, marveling at the beauty of it all. I keep flying, never stopping. I have the faint feeling that if I were caught, if I were tethered to the ground, surely I would die out of pure despair. I shrug it off. Too negative.

Oh, flying!

 _I keep running. It suddenly occurred to me that if I got my questions answered, they may have not let me go. When I had first come out of that...funny, safe place, I had just wanted my questions answered. Now, they would tell me all they wanted me to know, or false information. That lent me speed. I hope they weren't lying about everything. I climb a tree, and look down. I see Aleana. I stay still. She hasn't seen me yet. YET!_

 **I wonder through the forest. I run actually. Then, I see something… Up in the tree… A sort of weird bundle. But, I don't dare go up. A: I am deathly scared of heights, B: I am deathly scared of heights, C: I am deathly scared of heights. So, instead I cause a mini earthquake to make the bundle fall down. The bundle is not a bundle at all, it is a bird nest of rope like things wrapped around each other**

" **OMG!" I yell seeing this big blue bird about to tackle me.**

" **What the HADES IS THAT!" I scream.**

A/N: SOrry about the cliffhanger giys- actually not really cuz im immitating Rick Roirdan. Also follow, favorite and review. C u next sunday!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Heeeeeeyyyyyy guuuyyyyyssss! Suprise! This is like a uber long one! We worked soooo hard on it for yall XD Enjoy and dont forget to review!

Characters:

Luna (Xx Twilight Wolfpaw xX)

 **Aleana (as always, thats me!)**

 _Lily (diane was here)_

Erica (HEY ABBY!)

 **The bird keeps circling around until it hits me in the face and I fall on my but. (not a nice landing). The demented bird sits on my stomach and delivers a nice white present on my shirt(not funny). Then I scream! The stupid bird is wadling on my face!**

I swoop down, aware of Aliana screaming. I swoop at her head, then fly in circles above. I dance in the air, enjoying the power of flight. I dive, a beautiful, aerobatic dive, and accidentally hit Aliana in the face with a wing. I fly crazily about, then fall onto her stomach and dizzily walk in circles, only faintly aware of the fact that I am very dizzy indeed. She screams and I take to the air again. Then I dive-bomb her face and sit on it, preening my sapphire feathers. I cling to her nose, digging in my claws to keep my balance.

 _I look at the tree that is five tree's away from me. Something is happening. I see Aleana, and-is that Luna?-a blue bird. I scream. They are looking for me, and they are close! I quickly cover my mouth. I screamed. I screamed! They look the other way-geneuses (sarcasm)-and I quickly climb down, and-you know what I do now!-run._

" **OWWWWW!" I scream. The stupid, demented, little pooping bird grabs my nose, trying to keep steady. I scream, again, this time even more freaked out. I think the bird finally got the message and flew off. My nose was bleeding and so was a lot of my face. My blood is slivery, because I am a minor goddess, but I can still die.**

 _. I am noiselesly laughing. I was having my last good time of my time I think. I look at them one more time, and get my butt out of there. I run, but then I backtrack, hoping to leave them a gift. I carve my name into one of my knives, and throw it so it lands in the tree next to them. Then I really get out of there._

I don't have time to preen myself. I need to fly! I flap off, skimming the forest floor, but then something happens: My form begins to blur. My sapphire feathers turn black and begin to turn back into clothes, but then extend and become more blue. My belt appears around my tail feathers, then disappears. The blurring is too much for my wings, and I tumble to a stop, fully human. What is happening? I turn, confused, and see it - Mount Olympus in the distance. Up there, there - I squint, trying to see - An enormous storm. Boiling black, smoky nothingness. But - it isn't a storm at all, I realize. It's Mom.

Thunderbolts smash through the darkness, but the darkness regenerates. Of course, I think. Nyx has seen me, and - oh no - I remember from myths that Zeus was scared of Nyx, because she was so powerful. Now - he had cursed her daughter! Would Zeus be destroyed? I stumble to my feet, but as a particularly large thunderbolt slices through the air over Mt. Olympus, I collapse, shaking. As long as they battle, I think, I will be suspended between human and bird. Even now, my silver eyes are steadily becoming more birdlike, and though I was still mostly humanoid, my body trembles to become a bird, my features becoming more pointed and birdlike. There is nothing else to do - I curl up in a ball and await my fate, whatever it may be.

 **I feel relieved, and I follow the bird. Then the wicked thing crashes and becomes human like. Almost like…. LUNA. I run over and pick the bird/ human up. She was weirdly very light and I carried her over, under the tree. There was a storm coming and everything seemed so… dark.**

 **Luna said one word… "Curse." Then she fainted, half bird and half human.**

We both stop our insults to look at the now growing storm.

"Oh no." Athena shakes her head. "Dad's mad at Nyx. Again."

I creep back, unnoticed. One of the windows is pushed open, and I surf the remaining sunlight to the ground.

 _I feel a storm coming. Then darkness. Let's see, Luna said Zeus was scared of Nyx, so they must be fighting. Why now? Why? Oh, well, keep running, live on, dream on, whatever. Go to a tree, take shelter. I wonder, why was I born? What is my purpose? I wish someone would tell me..._

I have the faint sensation that I am being carried...then a wave of pain overcomes me and I faint.

"She had no right!"

"She was under my instruction."

Voices. Why am I hearing voices? I open my eyes. I am floating above Mount Olympus. Two figures are next to me, both on opposite sides of me. One is a loud, blustery man in gold armor. The other is a large woman, looming over him, shrouded in black. ...Mom?

"But...your form has wings!" The gold man shouts. "One of your forms has black wings."

"I know." says Nyx. Suddenly, massive black wings snap out from her robes. "But even I stop short of a whole bird."

The gold man...Zeus?...replies, "Well, maybe...a compromise..." he falters red under Night's steely gaze. But she echoes,

"Yes. A compromise."

And then everything goes black.

 _I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn, and look who finally decided to show up! Aphrodite. Yay, thanks mom. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Thanks for the welcome." she replies._

" _Mom, can you tell me something? Is everything Luna and Aleana told me true?"_

" _Mostly...except for wanting to help you. I think they are just doing it for us major gods/goddesses. Oh, look at this! Isn't this red dress adorable!"_

" _Um...yes. Ok, I know what to do now, if I can trust you."_

" _Oh, honey, you can't trust anyone. I'm telling the truth, but you already learned that you can trust nobody. Zero, zip, nada. Goodbye!" She leaves, and I wake up in my tree bed with the dress on. With my purse, boots, and new acesories and makeup on._

" _Thanks, mom." I mutter I climb down, and continue to wherever I'm going. Maybe I should try to find , to find Pan. Better get going._

I wake up groggily to find Aliana sleeping next to me. I spring up and run into the forest. I trip on a tree root and fall. I get up and see the stream. Then it all comes back to me.

"Oh, gosh," I mutter as I approach the water. At first glance, I look normal. Then, I look closer. And scream.

 _I look at my reflection in the water, and curse my "mother dearest", Aphrodite. I do some streching, and start moy walk to see if I can find Mount, Olympus. It must be where Aleana and Luna were headed. Oh well I should get going. I get going, and trip over something. I hit my head. I crawl to the lake, and almost black out. Only my head sticks out. Someone stands over me, pulling me out. I think it's Luna. I look at her, and widden my eyes. "Bird?"_

" _Don't ask, go to sleep, you need your rest." She says in a soft voice._

" _Okay." I mumble, and black out_

I watch Lily sleep, and shake. How could this happen? How? It...I don't know. It was too weird. I would just try to keep going. Even though I was...this.

 **I wake up with no bird in my hands, I figure that whatever happened, everything is better. I get on my horse and ride away. I figure that Luna and Lily are fine, so I did Aphrodite form and go to the mall, to get some cute clothes (hey, just because I'm a godess, doesn't mean I can't go clothes shoping).**

 _I wake up with Luna making breakfast.. "So…"_

 _"Yeah, you tripped over a tree branch. You went into a lake, and I took you out, dryed you off, and started making breakfast. Now you are here. So, what are your questions?"_

 _I give her a weery glance. "Shush. Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?"_

 _"Bring you to a safe place, of course!"_

 _"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?" She falls silent. I can only hear birds chirping. "Okay, then, never mind. I guess that was my only question that i'll ask, and the only question you wont answer."_

 _She tries to speak, and gives up. "This is the reason everyone wants to keep you safe...listen closely."_

I appear in their little hiding place, shaking and shivering. My little visit with Athena has not gone well. Lily jumps up and hands me a blanket. I shrink into the cave wall,

"I…. tell me what has gone on first," I tell them.

"Basically, me and Aliana have been trying to capture Lily, but she has been stubborn. Then I caved into a curse Zeus gave me a few years ago, Nyx got mad, and they compromised. Then I find myself here." I shivered. At least the compromise wasn't too noticeable. I hand Lily some snacks, and start munching on my own.

"Okay… here's what happened to me after you guys ran amock." I start the story. "Athena called me to her throne room. She wanted to know who I had gotten my powers from. She tortured me in all kinds of ways. Finally, some stupid god or goddess was fighting with Zeus. Athena got distracted and I… well… left. I have been looking for you guys ever since."

 **I finaly break down and hunt down Luna, Lily and Erica. I have a weird feeling that they are together. I run out of the mall. Get on my horse-which is now disguised as a Mercedes Benz- and galop into the nearby forest (eighty miles away). I think I know where to find them…the old hiding spot where I put Lily when she was a baby, the Pan magic there tells me they are there. When I have finally find the hiding spot- a little cave- there sits Luna, Lily and all scream as I come in- but the second I come in, Lily runs out.**

 **"Come back!" I scream in an effort to run after her…**

 _I was listening to Erica's story, glad to have her back,, and then Aleana came in. I run, as an impulse, away, and she tries to chase after me. They all do. I keep running, and climb another tree. I look to where we were, and everyone is looking for me. I sit back in a shaidy, hiden spot, and lean back, watching them._

 _ **When Lily climbs a tree**_ **I thought** _ **I cannot possibly overcome my fear by climbing one, my fear is not going to**_ _ **let me do that.**_ **I might as well get a panda bear to come to the arctic with me.**

I run to a hidden clearing. It's nice and shady, and I figure no one can find me here. I need to do this. I need to do it on my own. I take off my black vest, glad no one noticed I was wearing it. They don't need to see. I look around, making sure no one was watching. I notice a slight rustling in one of the trees, and around the bushes, but I figure they are animals.

 _I sigh, leaning into the tree. I see Aleana eying the tree, and, because of her fear, I know she will not climb it. I don't know where Luna is, and I trust Erica, so I think i'm safe for now._

Sighing, I accept what I have become. I close my eyes, and snap out my wings.

"The compromise." Slightly birdlike eyes, more pointed features, and, of course, the wings. My wingspan is about two and a half times as long as I am tall, and are pure black, like Nyx's, but with a dark blue tinge. And, one of my primary feathers is a dark, lustrous sapphire blue. My wings are broad and angled. My bones are now like a bird's, I guess, hollowish and light.

I step back, overcome by the shock catching up to me. I stumble to a large tree and curl up in its' shadow, folding my wings over my body.

 _I try to imagine a perfect world. No, too hard. As I look over what could have become allies- or complete enemies- we are a broken and untrusting and untrustful group. Just what we wanted (again- notice the sarcasm). Oh, well, I guess we just have to see what happens next._

 _Aleana keeps eyeing the tree, and me, and I just start being totally mean. I call her name, and she jumps. She looks at me , and narrows her eyes. "Come down from there, you might be hurt!"_

" _You don't even care about me! You are just following Pan's orders!" I protest._

" _Lily!" Erica says, sharply._

" _Fine, even though I don't want to!" I start coming down._

 _I get down, and I look down. In surprise, I yelp. I almost steped on what appears to be. a large, feathry ball. . Both Aleana and Erica see, and Aleana refrains from yelping, too. I step away, Aleana grabs my arm and leads me to the place._

 **I mean, sisters are annoying, but some are just brats. Those 'just brats' include one person I know. Lily, I mean really I go into the effort of totally saving her, then she runs away, claiming that I don't care, I mean, really. I, first of all, save her when she was a baby. Then I save her again, by sending the dream so she wouldn't kill anyone else. Then I go and try to find her. She then runs up a tree. I ask her to come down 'cause I ain't goin up** _ **there**_ **! Then when I finally get her down she tries runs away…** _ **again**_ **… really… I am being overprotective… but she doesn't even** _ **know why…**_ **She seems to think that I want to bring her somewhere… But no, she needs to know who she is… before… before it is too… late...**

 _I jerk my arm away, and feel that Aleana is now just being overprotective. I mean, seriously? Then? She wants me to go away, and I don't want her to. Now? She wants to find me, and I just want to be in-de-pen-dent. Go look that up in a dictionary, Aleana! Now, I just want her to leave me alone, and I distrust her. I wish she would get away from me, and stop trying to bring me to Pan. I face everyone, "Listen, I have to find a place I need to go to, so I don't mean offense, but leave me alone!"_

 _I almost run away again, but this time, Erica grips my arm. "Please, stay here! Please!"_

" _Why?" I spit at her_

 _She blinks. "Because i'm your friend. Why not?"_

 _I tense, not knowing what to do. Then I relax. I can trust Erica._

Covering my head with a wing, I feel overwhelmed. Aleana and Lily are fighting, Erica never shows up...and now we are disorganized and scattered and divided. I wish that there was a common goal, so that we could unite once more. I stand up and brush myself off, then go into wolf form and sprint through the woods. I need to think.

 _Where did Luna go? Why is she not here anymore? I run the other way. Leaving Erica and Aleana distracted._

" **Where did that wretched girl go off to?" I asked my old enemy Erica.**

" **Like I care" She responded harshly. "Aren't you just in on it so you'll get to be Pan's favorite?"**

" **im her sister, I think I care" I said two times as harsh. I am amazed, I thought they are friends.**

" **I thought you cared too, you meanie" I run over to my horse and mount. Then I cause an earthquake under Erica's feet and she falls over.**

 **I gallop away in the opposite direction as Lily, heading towards the sunset.**

I cannot believe her! I turn and walk in the opposite direction. But then I realize something. I am no longer facing the narrow road. I am facing the sky!

I twist and turn; then, I stop moving.

 _I was shocked, and sad at the same time. I had listened to that conversation, though none of them knew it. It also confirmed my guesses. I didn't know Pan cared that much! Why am I so important? Oh, I wish I got my questions answered. No, they wouldn't answer those. Those were too secret, and would make me run away again. Not that it mattered. I would only run away anyway. Well, I better go on to Pan's place. I walk to the fence, climb it, and walk away from the sunset..._

 **I was crying. I layed my head on my horse, Beauty. She kept galloping. I didn't know how long, but it has been more than five hours. I am probably about a hundred miles from the forest, maybe more. Beauty was running toward the horizon, even though I couldn't see it, there was water about ten miles towards the sunset. That is where I am going… to father's realm under the sea. The only place I can go underwater for days in… it is the place I left, to go to the forest to get her… now I am going back… empty handed…**

 _I am walking to a different forest, and I see a nymph. I face her, and bow, like I saw Luna do so many times. She beckons me, and I follow. She motions for me to stop, and a few seconds later, a god, Pan, comes out. "Who brought you here?"_

" _Luna! I think, but she's gone now."_

" _You let that horrible…..thing in here!" He said, and the color drains from his face._

" _Huh? I'm sorry, I can't tell the difference between good and bad because i've currently had amnesia!'_

" _No, just kidding, at least though, next time invite someone like…. the person who saved you the first time!" He said, and the color went back into his face._

" _Oh, but I don't trust her!"_

" _She saved you, brought you here and used all her power that she got over three years to make it so the curse wouldn't be as harsh and you would have my traits, where is she anyhow?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes._

 _"I don't know, and I think you like someone that isn't your daughter better than you like me! Oh, ya, she rode off into the distance. But why do you like her better than you like me?"_

 _"She is my daughter, Poseidon saved her for me after she gave you her Pan powers on accident, she had no idea…" he looked like he was about to cry…_

 _"So why did you make her risk her life for me, why am I so special?" I feel pouty._

 _"I didn't make her, she did it because you are her sister." he said, still very sad._

 _"Oh, now I know what's making you tick…I have clothes from Aphrodite on! That's why, every wife/husband always hate their husband/wife. it's true. I'm sorry for wearing them. And, you still haven't answered my question! Why. Am. I. So. Special?_

 _"They have not told you who you really are?" he said with surprise._

 _"Please. Freaking. Tell. Me. Now! Aleana was hidding something from me, I know, that's what made me suspicious….but, PLEASE TELL ME NOW!_

 _"Your father was Hades."_

 _"I already know that!"_

 _"Then they did tell you!"_

 _"In a dream, none of them did, I just saw it. I saw the curse, the killing of men."  
"Well, you killed one of your brothers, a demigod, and Hera was dominant at the time, and she had maried Hades. Well, then Hera cursed you and the rest of your blood line to be killed by monsters, but Aleana saved you again! You should really trust her."_

 _"Well then…"_

 _"Come on, you should get in bed, it's late."  
"Um...ok. Can I contact Luna?"_

 _"NOW!"_

 _"Whatever." I lay in bed for a while, and fall asleep._

AN: Hope you loved it! See yall next week…. ON THE PRICE IIIIIIIIS RIGHT! Nah just kidding XD. favorite, follow and review plz :)


	6. Chapter 5

a/n: hey guys! Next chapter up now! HOpe u like it XD! Read, reveiw, folow, favorite!

Carachter list as always:

 **Aleana**

 _Lily_

Luna

Erica

 **I finally reached it. I jumped of the coastline and into the water. I swam straight down into the hidden depths… There I saw it… tI finally reached it. I jumped of the coastline and into the water. I swam straight down into the hidden depths… There I saw it… the glittering castle… I swam into my window, finding my room just the way I left it… except for one thing. My dad was sitting on my bed.**

" **Dad!" I called. This never happened. My dad didn't just visit me for no reason… Unless… Judging from his facial expressions… No!**

" **I have to talk to you" His voice sounded like steel.**

" **Dad, what happened?" I said, my voice like a whisper.**

" **Nothing… Recently."**

" **What?"**

" **Im not your dad."**

" **What!?" How is this possible… unless… wait…Oh no!**

" **I'm not" His voice sounded sad and cold**

" **And Pan is?" I said my voice now soft and shallow…**

 **He nodded sadly…**

 _I wake up, and see Pan next to my bed. "Sorry, but if you contacted my enemy's: daughter, I would be very angry. You don't want that, right?" His voice was full of warning,_

 _I don't reply. I look out the window, and sigh.. "Why can't I just see her? Why do you need me?"_

" _She has a new… form… also I think she is very….. dark and I said so…" He said with a sort of mad sadness. There was no use arguing._

" _Okay then, but WHY DO YOU NEED ME!"_

" _Because, with so many curses on you, you are very powerful."_

" _What powers do I have? I haven't figured out what I can do. Please, enlighten me."_

" _You are so powerful we need not tell you, you should feel them."_

" _Actually, somehow I cannot know anything, I might as well,, adios". I jump out the window and run away, again.., but this time I need to find Luna, and Aleana..._

 **I swam, out the window, up to the coastline… I saw my dad-wait sorry 'foster dad'- and his face and body was sad. As sad as I have ever seen him, ever. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't, until I got over it I would just keep running away from the problem… I mounted my horse… and rode back into my other problem… this would not work forever…**

I dash across the forest in wolf form. Aided by magic, My form blurs, and I find myself running through the lines of crops. A toddler, picking apples, sees me, and I glance at him as I pass. He bursts into tears. I blur again, and now I am running through a city. Traffic swerves as I dodge cars. I run. And run. And when I run out of energy, I change to human form and snap out my wings in the same instant, leaping into the sky and soaring high above the clouds. I fly and I fly and I fly until I cannot take it. Then I plunge down, down, down, in a beautiful dive, my wings tucked in, until I plunge into the ocean. I then make use of Poseidon's present for my fourth birthday, and turn into a Dory fish. I swim and swim and swim until I come to the Great Barrier Reef and dive into an anenome. I curl up and sleep, thinking, No one can find me here. No one can find me here.

Athena stares intensely at me, and it is hard not to squirm under her gaze. I still manage, though, to hold her eyes. So far, I have been reluctant to show her my power, and now is not the time to cave in.

"So, my dear daughter, what have you become with Apollo's care?" She snaps at me. "He's been training you like a boy!"

I react. "He's been a better parent than you could ever be. And, also, it's called a tomboy."  
She smirks, and sends a spear flying towards me. She has tried, once more, to make me use my power and protect myself from the weapon. But I am stubborn. I dodge and strike it with Helios. But I know I can't keep up this game forever. And she knows that.

"You have escaped from my clutches once, Erica. No mere child of Apollo could've done that. I know that you have a power. The question is, how have you hidden it?"

Once again, I shrug. Then I realize something is wrong. I no longer feel the threat of darkness. Luna! I turn. Then, something goes wrong.

"NEMO!" I bolt upright, whipping around. A turtle stares at me and moves on. I swim to the surface and...lose my nerve and return to the anemone.

 _I keep running, trying to find Luna and Aleana. I climb a tree, but I still cannot find them. I need to ask them something really important, something Pan told me, but I don't trust him. I actually still only trust Luna. Erica has gone wacko, and I never trusted Aleana. I used to not trust Luna, and I don't all the way, but she didn't kill me when I was unconscious, so there is some trust there. I wish, though, that I could trust somebody. I guess not. I sit down, and cry, because I feel like I have been deserted. Wait...I hear voices! I hear Aleana talking with Erica! Wait, no, that is just two monsters talking. Kill them, move on. Whatever, we're all separated here._

 **I keep riding… not regretting anything… should I go back.. Or should I just dissapear. I don't feel the joy of living anymore… do I really care… I made my choice and charged through the forest on horseback.**

This has turned into a full-on shouting fight. Me screaming "let me go!" and constant dodging of spears and arrows.

Finally, I can't take it anymore. "What is your problem with me!"

The bonds around me loosen. She shuts up, and sinks into a high-back cream leather chair. "I don't know." She sighs. "It's that… I want you to be fully my daughter. I am… proud of you."

I am taken aback. No Olympian has ever told me that before. But I have made a choice.

"Goodbye." I tell her. Then I jump off Mt. Olympus.

I swim and swim. I bump into a whale. I swim to the surface and change to human form, then fly and fly straight up. I change to a wolf in midair, then change into a fish and plummet into the ocean. It is all just too confusing. It is.

 _I am done. I can't take life anymore. All my problems I ran away from are catching up with me. I sigh, and pull one of my knives out.. I don't want to do this. I really can't do this._

 **I race through the forest once again. The galloping makes my heart race and I am filled with adrenalin. Then I stop. I see** _ **her**_ **. But she doesn't see me yet. I slide off my horse and hide behind a tree, waiting… Then I accidentally trip over this stupid plant. But when she sees me she does not run away.. she just stands there looking at me, although she shoves something into her purse. Then I say "hi."**

" **Hey." She said looking at me. She didn't look like the Lily I saw a week ago… she looked really tired. I wanted to hug her… but she would just run away again...**

 _I see Aleana coming, and quickly put it away. I was tired of running away, defending myself. I just wanted a littl_ _e_ _comfort...I never thought i'd say this, I never wanted to say this, but I needed her. A lot. She hesitated, then pulled me into her arms. We stayed like that for a long time. Then I started crying. But, thankfully, since I am a daughter of Aphrodite, my eyes didn't get swollen, but I kept making wimpering sounds. I was just done. If only she knew what the knife was for…_

 **I hugged her before she could said anything else. I didn't tease her because she was already in tears, so I just let her stay like that for a few minutes… Then I started telling her about what happened in my father's realm, she just looked at me and nodded.** _ **I wonder where Luna is**_ **I thought.**

 **Then I realized that the thought was aloud.**

I have accepted it. My fate is to stay here, off the coast of Australia, and stay a fish forever. It would certainly be easier than flying back, than facing the others and my "compromise". At least no one can find me here.

In hindsight, jumping off Mt. Olympus may have not been the best idea. But I've already done it. In mid-air, I transform into an owl, and fly, heading to my dad's castle in Mexico. I can get my bearings there and find the rest of them.

 _I try to hold off more incoming tears, but the effort is unsuccesful. I want to run away, but my problems will catch up with me before I even stop. I pull myself out of her arms, ashamed at the way I feel, and tell her about the talk with Pan. I tell her that I have not seen Luna since she ran away at the fence, and I think she is taking my example: run and hide, and you'll be fine. I go on Aleana's horseback, and she goes on in front of me. We ride in silence, at a slow trot, not knowing what to do with ourselves. So we ride and think about our situation._

 **I ride with Lily… thinking about the situation… corection: the very very bad situation… I don't tell her because I don't want to worry her… but, I think there is something wrong with Luna… something that has to do with the storm… the night that Luna-bird left my arms… something about a curse…**

 _As we ride Aleana breaks the silence. "You know Luna has a curse."_

 _I break in "I know. I already know"_

 _"Well then" She looks surprised. We ride once more in silence. Both of us are unsure of what is going to happen next. All we do is kill monsters as we ride along. We try to break the silence, once in a while, but there is no use trying. It swallows us up it makes me want to pull the knife out; this time instead to protect me to protect both of us from the silence. But it can't be fought with weapons-just with sanity._

I should be getting a medal. I should really be getting an award for Most Philosophical Fish. I have pondered the situation and concluded that we will all go insane sooner or later because of the nature of our situation. Relationships, parentage, kidnapping, powers, jealousy, grudges, secrets...the stress will kill us, I think.

But no one hears the thoughts of the solitary Dory fish, alone in her gently waving sea anemone.

 **We keep riding… then we reach the coast… Lily screams as we dive under the waves… my horse turns into a seahorse… somehow, I don't faint from all of it… but… then I managed to keep her breathing… then I find myself… a dolphin… Lily flails, no longer breathing… I push at my gut… trying to turn back human… I fail miserably… Lily grabs me and I pull her up to the waves… we start going over and under… so she can breath…**

I get distracted too easily. Like now, for example. I am having a nice chat with a bluebird when I start transforming back into a goddess, because I have lost my focus. The mother of three eggs squawks indignantly and flies off. I fall….fall…. and land...in the ocean. Not one of my best plans.

I concentrate on forming a sun bubble around me. Soon, I am enclosed in a waterproof suit that lets me breathe. I would rather go back on land, where the sun shines bright, but I stay down here because I feel the presence of darkness again. And that can only be one person. Luna.

 _I try to keep breathing, but I am swalowing too much water. Sudenly, I feel the precence of light and dark at the same time under the water. I guess the water is the new meeting place for all of us. As I lean in to tell Aleana, I get sucked under, and can't breathe. Aleana sees me drowning, and struggles to put us in an air bubble. I help her, giving her my power Pan said I had. Both things worked. We formed an air bubble, and Aleana got more energy. "i feel more alive now!" she exclaims When she said this, that was the best thing i had heard all day. She was better, she would help us all. Then I tell her about my crazy thoughts that we are all underwater in this part of the area and she said something that really surprised me._

I swim deeper into the water. Then I hear a scream. And all goes black.

a/n: can't wait till sunday! It might be abby (u no her as erica) next week cuz im busy :( also btw ive started riting this story on watpad so go check me out! XD XD


	7. Chapter 6

a/n: sory guys this ones real short cuz im real busy :( hope ul forgive me :( but il have one for u soon

a/n: hey guys Abbie here! How many of you hate the pj movies… bcz i do! But OMG Logan Lerman is just sooo hot! i'm so glad he played Percy in the movies! That makes them less bad (but still bad) he's the reason i watched them at all! How many of you agree?! (BTW don't tell my bestie that i typed this! Thx you are all amazing hope you enjoy this chappie!)

As always, caracters:

 **Aleana**

Erica

Luna

 _Lizzy_

" **Well, I am finally excited for this meeting!" I yell. The water makes me feel excited. That is a good thing about being adopted daughter of the sea god… I wonder if they will like the palace… it is high time I apologize for running off… but right now… I have to keep Erica from killing me and Luna from fighting with Lily… Hopefully the water can aid me… I know Poseidon knows I am here… and he is happy that I have come back… Anyways, I think this meeting may be successful, which is a first… I hope so at the least… then I sense the darkness, and the light…** _ **Here we go again**_ **I thought.**

 _I look at the pain. At my wrist. It broke somehow. I can't believe that happened! I have a flashback of the accident. Aleana and I ran into something. My wrist cracked and broke. We saw someone.. I quickly bandaged my wrist, but Aleana tried to help. I gave her the brush off, even though I felt guilty. Now, we see the soaking figure. I don't want to, but I have to push the head up._

Of course it is my dad. _He_ is the one that flashed me back here, to his palace. NO wonder I fainted. But what does he want? Oh, yeah. To punish me. He hasn't seen me in three days, and now he is pacing around. Like it's that big a deal.

He finally starts talking. "Dear, I…."

I cut him off. "It wasn't my fault, Athena-" I stop myself. He raises an eyebrow. Me and my mouth. "Athena, well, she...sort of…." I trail off quickly, not finishing my sentence.

"Athena did what?" He prods.

I sigh. A big, long one. "Nothing."

"Oh, it's something."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"NO! IT ISN'T!" I am yelling now.

He stops smiling.

I turn and walk away. Soon, I reach the shady forest. I cry into a pine tree.

 _I push the head up, and my eyes widen. We both gasp, and look at each other. "Could it be?" my mouth is gaping._

a/n: C u guys next time!


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: hey guys it's me. This chappie is prety long 2 make up for last chappie. Erica is updating 2day cuz im busy (I wrot this on tusday)

A/n: hey guys, its Abbie here again! suuuuppppppeeeerrr excited to share this chappie with you all! hope you all love it!

" **Luna, what the freak happened to you?" I yell, surprised. "I mean I knew that something was wrong, but…" I look at her…** _ **she has black wings! Her face is very birdy and pointed. But, it is Luna, for sure. I recognize the darkness, with a slight part of Pan. Luna-Bird is sad looking, her face is saddening.**_

I wake to a beautiful sunset.

"You're facing the wrong way." A voice tells me.

I turn. _Poseidon._

"Yes, it's me." He reads my mind.

"What do _you_ want?" I snap at him.

"Well, you see, my dear, I have developed- let us say- _feelings_ for your mother in our long rivalry. But I need to impress her. To win her trust, you know?"

I nod, still having no idea what is going on.

He continues. "Well, I have heard of you, the trouble you've been causing Athena, with that power you intend to hide from her. So, I decided to _make_ you tell me your power, by introducing you to your greatest fears!"

He laughs warmly. Note to self: never trust Aleana.

He suspends me over a slab of floor. It opens to reveal water.

I let let out a breath of relief.

I am lowered into the water. Full of sharks.

 _I laugh in relief, and hug Luna. "Where. Have. You. Been? We were so worried about you!" I say. Her face is identical to ours-surprised, happy, relieved, and nervous, because none of us ever really did trust each other. Not enough to keep us together at all times. So we decide to rest here until we all have had rest. Then we find Erica And then, I will ask the rest of my questions._

I scream. I do _not_ like sharks. Did I mention I don't like sharks?

" **Yay," I think, seeing sharks far away… then I see Erica and Poseidon… is he trying to trick me? All I have to say is that I, unlike normal people, love sharks. I feel heroic and swim over to Erica, who clearly does not share my love for the sharks.**

" _Wait!" I call after Aleana. She turns around, and mouths words to me. My eyes widen._

" _I'm going to save Erica! Be right back! Stay here and protect Luna!" She mouths._

" _Okay!" I yell back. I mumble the rest to myself, "I can't believe she's back. Oh. My. God. She's back! I wonder how much help she needs…"_

" _Oh, please shut up, and let me sleep." Luna cuts in._

" _Okay." She yawns and rolls over, and I watch over her. I have to help her. I want to help Erica, though, too. Oh, well, Aleana is fierce, it will be nothing for her._

"Thank you!" I yell to Aleana, who has straightened stuff out with Poseidon. She offers to let me ride on her horse. But I decline. Instead, I turn into an owl and fly besides the appaloosa.

 **I finally get there… I look at Dad. He looks at me, then he says"Sorry, I should've known that-".**

" **Sorry Dad.." then I end up running because I have to stop Erica from leaving- you do not just ditch a major god… especially Poseidon. I fail and end up chasing after her. Once I leave, I feel the sea relaxing.**

Soon, we reach the cave that they are sheltered in. I curl up and am ready to start a fire-

"OMG, WHAT is that?!"I jump up and scream like crazy.

 _I see Erica, and narrow my eyes. I still remember her wanting to be Pan's favorite. I decide to be wary of her. Aleana sees my change in expression, and grips my arm so tight, it feels like my arm is dying. I check, and it's still there. Luna still isn't awake, and I don't blame her. I have had my share of water, also life, and just want to collapse. Oh, well, we have to all stay with each other, and look after each other. We need to work together and win this…battle._

 **I hug Luna and she looks surprised… like her first hug ever was the ne Lily gave her. I was very happy that when she was Pan's daughter she lost her wings. Again, she seems… shy… like no one ever, really has ever been happy for her, and likes her as a friend.**

 _I smile. Luna seems happy about her hugs. Her grin on her face was the biggest thing she seemed surprised by. Not the fact that i'm not running away from Aleana. Not the fact that the sun and the moon (theoretically) are in the same room. Not those, just that she got two hugs. I feel pity, I can't help myself. I know that Aleana and I are mirror images of that grin. We are all laughing. When I envisioned us having a great day, I didn't imagine this. I imagined…talking, no trust._

I laugh like crazy. I am so happy! We have outsmarted Zeus! He probably had no clue about Luna's 'Pan' side. But…. I wonder how long it will be until Athena realizes her dad's been cheated. And how long it will take for the information to circulate.

As I celebrate my new discovery, I cast off my worries of Zeus and such. Ha, Nyx would have him like that! I shiver a little in the warm cave. I glance outside and notice night falling. "Go to sleep," I call softly to the others. "I can keep watch." I transform rapidly from Pan side to Nyx side to a wolf, but as I sit, my bulky muscle and long claws and fangs all seem to soften as I watch the outside. Like this, without baring my teeth or growling or fighting, my closed mouth and pale eyes and face all seem to belong to that, not of a threatening wolf, but of a friendly and faithful guard dog. I prick my ears and settle in to wait out the night.

I wake up, the morning sun shining in my face. Ah, sunlight. I sigh. Luna has fallen asleep on her watch, snoring ever so slightly in her wolf form. in a patch of sunlight. Makes sense, I suppose. The daughter of Night being rest of the group are as quiet as mice. There is no one awake but me. So I decide to do a little mapping.

Turning into an owl, I fly above the forest in search of water. If we plan to hide from our problems for a while, we will need it to survive Soon I come across a waterfall, and I fly in for a closer look.

When I merge back into Apollo form, I see that the waterfall is three feet tall, with crystalline water and a small pool at the bottom. I take a sip and feel it's coolness circulating through me. Then I take a closer look.

I don't know what that sparkling is, but Acire might. I transform into the daughter of Athena.

It immediately comes to mind what the glitter is. _Nectar._ The drink of the gods.

I run back to tell of my discovery.

 _It feels good to have the number 42 make sense. (42=life) I am dreaming, getting sleep while knowing there is finally something to look forward to when I wake up. A group of halfway trusting/trustful friends. I dream, and see in the distance…the dream again. Great. I see myself as a baby again, screaming as Aleana deposits me into that place for years. I start remembering things from that place. I can see a school. Friends laughing around me. It must be a school for everyone who went in that place. My crush just asked me out, but then he has to go, on orders by our powerful teacher. Now that i've seen him, I think it's Pan. He takes the boy, and we never see him again. When I wake up, I realize where he went. outside the place. I try to remember the place, but I realize that only if Pan or someone who was there with me that was powerful enough to send me dreams like that. I look at my reflection in the water next to the cave, and sigh. I should let him go. I need to focus on reality._

I wake and stretch briefly. I grin - baring my teeth friendlily - as I contemplate what we have done. We are talking to each other! We trust each other...to an extent. The gods do not know where we are, we are free, surviving together, with no one to disturb. Then I process what I see inside the cave.

Erica is missing.

Immediately, I leap to my paws, eyes darting around, hunting for a scent, a sign, that Erica is safe.

But there is none!

I whirl out of the cave and loose a howl - a howl pleading for Erica, threatening her captors, and promising **death** to all those who get in my way.

I scratch a message on the cave floor quickly - Luna safe. Erica gone. I will find her. -Don't worry - wolves always return to their den. - and sprint into the night.,

 _I scream. Not again! No, how could this be? I trace the letters on the floor one more time and decide I need to pull out the knife again. I make another cut to keep me focused It doesn't work. I sigh, putting the knife away, cleaning up the blood, and start making food. I wait for the smell of bacon (I found a pig while I was traveling alone) to wake Aleana up. Once she's up, read the message, and eaten, we decide what to do._

I bump into Luna just as I am about to reach the cave entrance.

My incredible leap into the night was abruptly cut off when I smash into Erica. We roll over and over before we come to a stop. I leap off and snatch her by the collar of her shirt, forcible dragging her into the cave. Then I perform a series of barks and yelps and growls - then transform and repeat the message. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I…" I try to explain myself. But I just can't do it.

"There is this waterfall filled with nectar!" I blurt out.

"AND? You could have left a message!" I snarl. My dark wings snap out as I glare. I am surprised by how protective I feel about her. Best to cut those ties. To be ready to move on.

No. I shake myself. We are in this together.

"Where is the waterfall?"

"I can turn into an owl and show you." I offer.

"Okay." I step out of the cave and spread my wings, so obvious in the sunlight, but I don't care. I take a few running steps and launch myself in the air, pumping my broad wings, and hovering about as twice as high as the cave. I wait for you to come.

I turn into the gorgeous owl and flap my wings, which elevate me up to Luna's height. Then I zoom off, with her trailing after me.

I flap my powerful wings, keeping up and angling my primaries to control the tips of slipstreams. I weave in between empty blocks and slipstreams, avoiding the main push and occasional stray push. I dart above a solid block and tuck my wings in, diving through a cold downer to catch a thermal. I spread my wings and coast alongside the small owl.

It feels weird. Having Luna flying next to me. Half bird, half goddess. Me. An owl! Dad would die if he knew I had just become Athena's pet!

 _Does he know?_ My mind asks. I blank it out. I don't believe….

We reach the waterfall.

When the owl hoots urgently and jabs her beak at the ground below, I decide to show off. I spread my wings slowly, then snap them down! I catch a rising thermal, flapping powerfully until I reach a point where I can barely see the little owl. I collapse the air pockets under my wings, never a good idea, but hey! I was showing off. Anyway - I fall backwards with no control whatsoever. I fall and fall and then tuck my wings in and dive. A beautiful, recklessly dangerous dive. I hurtle past the owl and snap my wings out just before I hit the trees. I wince as air suddenly forces itself into my wings, but then I tuck them slightly and fall gently, then land, onto the forest floor.

Of course I am amazed at her precision. Who wouldn't be? But I don't want to try to show off. Instead, I land gently on some moss and morph back into Acire. I look so out of place in my chiton and glasses, in the forest setting, I laugh. Then I morph back into Erica.

I morph into Anul and look around. Then I speak in a soft, lilting voice. "I think we might have landed a bit off. There is no waterfall in sight!"

 _I hear a sound, but when I turn around there is just a smell. I smell the moon and sun. I realize I must have missed them. Maybe the voices I heard…no, I may just be going crazy. Now Aleana and I are just telling each other about our life. It's my turn, and when I get to the school inside Pan's safe place, I stop. I look at her, and sigh. "Some other time." I say, crying. I remember the boy, the teacher/Pan showing me what happened to him in there. I see him fall, dying. I realize that I can remember more now! I close my eyes, and try to relive those months of pain with meditating. I need to know everything that happened._

I don't like this. The gods must be playing some sort of trick. They don't usually interact with underlings, but we must have made an impression on them.

I start to get dizzy. Laying down, I don't realize it until it's too late.

A/n: hope u liked it! Reveiw fav and folow!


	9. Chapter 8

A/n: hey guys, Abbie here again! SO EXCITED to share this latest chappie with you all! Sorry that it is late, but it's super actiony and suspenseful so i'm sure it's worth the wait! We are already working on another chappie…. that has a BIG BIG BIG surprise! ;) See you all soon XD!

 **She starts to talk again… Then I sense something is really wrong and then I hear a scream in the distance. Lily and I jump on my new horse, a milky white thoroughbred. Then I tell her to grab on and we rush through the forest on horseback…**

" **Ahhhhhhhhhh." I hear the scream again and urge the poor horse into a fast gallop.**

" **Ahhhhhhhhhh." I hear the scream more clear and can easily tell it came from Erica. After I saved her she was pretty kind to me… but should I trust her, I make my choice and keep galloping towards the noise. Then I see Erica on the ground and a god and a goddess standing right in front of her…**

 **Athena. And Poseidon.**

Transforming smoothly from Anul to Luna to wolf, I launch myself at Athena, growling ferociusly. (I do not attack Poseidon first because he gave me my Dory fish transformation for my sixth birthday.) I take her by surprise and we both go down under my hulking weight. I batter her with sheethed paws, not intending to kill. A few minutes of grappling and my claws were unsheethed, though. She could deal with a few wounds. I tear at her exposed skin, biting at her limbs, face twisted in a terrible snarl. Locked in combat, I have in my mind one image: Erica, lying on the ground, brought down by these two gods. I fight and pour my massive reserves of strength into my blows, noticing Athena's parries and blocks a little slower, a little more forced. Golden ichor flows from many cuts, some seriosly deep. I have fared only a little better. My hide is raked with shallow wounds, and silvery black ichor matts my fur. But I cannot stop. I need to do this - to bring Athena to her knees, begging for mercy - for Erica!

 **I look at Dad.**

 **He looks at me.**

" **Why." I ask him. Anger is flooding my voice and my face. "This is MY friend. Not your game… that is what you think we are… don't you. I run off Poseidon running after me.**

 **I smile to myself. I did not think he would fall for it. I run and jump on my horse and lead him over and out of the woods. Then I turn around.**

" **I am sorry Aleana," he whispered, barely talking, "I had to get Athena to stop hating me, this was the only way."**

 **I smile back, "Good luck with that considering that you have just left her with three minor goddesses… chasing me…" His smile fades and he turns and runs back through the woods. Then it strikes… I was thinking** _ **No, no dolphin now. There is no water.**_ **But instead of becoming more long and tall I shrink and then… next second I am a bird. A dove**

" **Awk!" I skwak. I freak out. I did not know that I could do this. This is a whole new thing. I soar through the air, graceful and quick. Then I remember and head to Erica, Lily and Luna.**

 _My eyes widen, but I suddenly smile, and I put five arrows in my bow. "Did I tell you that they are also dipped in Titan's blood?" I ask Athena. I aim them at her, and signal for Luna to get off Athena. She starts shivering._

" _What do you want?" Erica asks._

I leap off Athena, snarling defianetly. I scrape at the ground with a paw, eager to rejoin the fight. But...Poseidon! He is running towards our fight with a determined look. I sigh sadly. I morph to Amber, and in a blur of wood, Poseidon collapses mid-run. I whip around to face Athena and fit another sleeping dart in my blowpipe. I aim, and await a signal. Athena now has five Titan blood arrows and a probably non-lethal sleeping dart pointed at her, ready to fire.

I watch, amazed, at the three girls I was planning to ditch. They are fighting for… _me_. I can't believe I ever doubted them. Then I roll out of the way before I become Athena's new shield.

 **I soar through the air looking for the fight… then I see it. There lays Poseidon.. sitting on the ground. He knocked out, but getting slowly into consciousness. Then I do it Luna-bird style.**

 **He starts to sit up, but I am into his face. He falls to the ground at I do a tap dance on his face.I crawl over to his shirt and leave approximately 30 presents. Then as he sits up I grab his face and do a tap dance that involved trying to stay on my feet. Then the blood starts coming and he fades out of consciousness.**

" **Sorry," I whisper in his ear.**

I turn, and, quietly, as silent as I can, play _Hot Cross Buns_. Athena stops fighting and starts to shrink. Not literally, But she sort of falls into the ground.

I don't tell anyone of this clarinet and hide it as quickly as I can. No one needs to know about my immense power over music. At least, not yet.

 _I smile, Athena is gasping, trying to curse us, when Athena become unconscious. I smile at Luna, and look over at Poseidon. "Well, I hope that's what Pan meant when he said I had power!_

I stare at Lily blankly. "What did you do?"

 _I reply, smiling. "Oh, I lent you guys power when you guys were fighting. You were about to crumple, though you didn't know it, and I gave you power, That's what I mean._

"What?" I ask, my voice low, and hard, and dangerous. "You think that the result of spending my whole life alone, surviving on my own, was your power? I spent litterally my whole life training. It doesn't take much effort to blow a dart through a pipe, though aiming is tricky.

Although..." I stumble and lean against a tree - "I am pretty drained after that fight with Athena. Time to train some more...but the way Athena collapsed? I didn't do that." I show you the unfired dart inside my blowpipe. "Whoever knocked out Athena, it wasn't me." I am frustrated at the way Lily just dismisses my strength and attributes it to her own power! But...we have to stay together. I pull a dried scorpion from my pocket and call,

"I will be back soon."

I morph and fly off into the distance.

" _Hey, those were two major god/goddesses! You can't expect to stay fresh when they are magically draining your power! And for Athena being knocked out, I just used a little…power. You're welcome!" I yell after her._

I call out to the others. "Let me handle Athena."

When I reach her, she has become conscious. She screams at me to let her go, that you can't torture an Olympian and get away with it…

I smile ever so slightly. "But we did, didn't we?"

Then I pull out Helios and slash him blade across her face.

 **I then circle through the air. I push at my gut. No luck. Then I fly to the ground at roll around. Eventually get lucky and I'm Aleana again.**

 **I stare at Lily. I can't believe she has that much power! I rush to her side, and ask if she's alright. She sounds happy. I look over at Poseidon, and then at Athena. I smile at Erica. She slashes Athena, and Athena is pure hatred for a second.**

" **Erica, we needed answers! I'll ask Poseidon, then." I bind him up silently, then turn to Lily, asking a silent question. She slaps his face, pouring power into the slaps. He soon wakes up, looking around. I am about to ask him, when I get interrupted.**

I feel momentarily happy. I have beat my mom and her stupid ways. Then, I realize something else. I have still not gotten the answers to my parentage that my dad has hidden from me. And by offending Athena, slashing Helios across her face, I will probably never have a civilized conversation with her again.

I flap silently, traveling to where the other's don't know, where I learned my most powerful moves, the only place I know that I am truly safe: My mother's palace.

The Palace of Nyx.

As I fly, I push myself to faster and faster speeds, making use of my long, angled wings. I come to the most recent entry to Tartarus: Italy.

I tuck my wings and dive through the sinkhole, diving through the canyon until I open into Tartarus. I push for speed and soon come to the entrance. Without hesitating, I enter.

Nyx's palace. Horrible sights line the walls. No mortal - or god - could survive these terrible things. But I can. I step into a large, open room, with a high ceiling and fewer terrible sights lining the walls. Oizys, spirit of Pain and Distress, is waiting. Daughter of Nyx. My half sister.

She bares her teeth. I draw my dagger. Time for some training.

I am sure no one has seen me use my clarinet. But I need to keep this quiet.

 _I have helped Aleana and Erica to their feet. I look around for Luna, and remember she ran away. Gods, I didn't know I was that frustrating, running away like that! When Aleana and Erica are asleep in the cave, I leave a message that I need to think, that i'd be right back. I start running again. I need to think, to find the gods and show them that they do not want to be turned against us. Mission: Run to Mount.. Olympus, and give the gods a piece of my mind. I also need to see what cause we were going toward before Athena and Poseidon epically failed in their attack._

 **I faint. Just nice. Then everything goes black**

 **Then I see I am no longer in the forest, I am at the palace.**

 **Poseidon.**

 **Is.**

 **Sitting.**

 **Right.**

 **Next to me.**

 **He smiles, I don't know why. It might be the look on my face. Then I say something to break the silence.**

" **I'm NOT apologizing about the whole bird thing."**

" **That was you?" He said in complete surprise. "I thought it was your mother-dove, you know."**

" **Well, I am not apologizing for it." Then I stop a laugh. "Especially not the white presents."**

 **He bursts out laughing. "You know that'll cost you 81 drachmas."**

"' **Cause I care. And I cannot believe you fell for the 'I'm a little girly, I am going to run and pout'" I said about to crack up.**

 **The dream fades away then and I wake up. Erica is laying on top of me.** _ **Ugh! Erica**_ **I think. Then I realize that Lily is gone. And I grab Erica, still half-asleep and get her on my horse. I am about to jump up when I see a note:**

" **Erica and Alena, I am going to be gone for a bit. I will come right back." I read it aloud. Then I mutter "Sisters, sisters, sisters."**

Oizys leaps at me, utering a grating screech that fills the air. I sidestep and drive Dark Moonlight into her back.

Instantly, I feel a wave of distress falling over me. I have hurt her! What would she do? Would she be okay? I shake that off and am instantly driven to my knees by a wave of grinding pain. Oizys grins cruelly. I strugle to my feet, silently forcing myself to ignore the pain, and rain knives on her. She dodges and nails me with another round of blinding pain.

On goes the duel, the duel that would kill anyone not directly related to Nyx - the entity that was born at the beginning of creation, the entity that could have hung out with Gaea before Kronos was out of diapers.

On goes the duel, the crushing, relentless duel!

I wake up to the gentle bouncing of a horse. Groggily, I ask Aleana, "What's going on?"

"She left. I need to go find her." She responds.

I turn into an owl and fly alongside the appaloosa mare. Riding horses makes me dizzy, so this is the best option.

I soar above the trees in search of Lily.


	10. Chapter 9

A/n: hey guys, Abbie here! we've been working super hard and we've written this new chappie! It's short but we couldn't leave you guys with such a cliffhanger! I wonder what will happen to everyone?! You'll just need to read to find out! Hope you enjoy this chappie… more coming soon!

I twist my dagger in an elaborate move and force Oizys to her knees. I hold the tip of Dark Moonlight at her neck.

"Yield."  
She glares at me, suddenly giving a menecing grin. "Never!"  
A crushing weight of pain and distress, one that had probably used up all of her last trickles of strength, brings me down. In an instant, the spirit is holding a short knife to my neck. "YIELD!"

I can barely see. My vision is foggy. Everything swims into focus. I give a long, slow smile. Time for one last heroic effort. "No."

There is a flash of black! In an instant, I have stuck a knife in her leg, kicked her away, and am standing on her, holding one foot on her neck and my dagger pointed at her face. "Yield."

She struggles, but realizes two things: One, she has used all her power and most of her strength, and two, the knife I stuck in her leg was dipped in dart-frog poison. She'd be dead in two minutes, tops.

"Fine! I...I yield."

I step off, rip the knife out of her leg, and pass her the antidote. She grabs a vial of brownish liquid greedily and vanishes. Then, I hear another voice. One that echoed eons of wisdom and experience, but that also dripped with menecing surety, and tinged with silky persuasion.

"You did well."

I look up. "Mom."

Nyx descends slowly and shrinks to human size. Her black eyes stare at me with a dead, haunted look, and her robes swirl with galaxies. Tucked casually into her belt is a glittering whip made of stars. She smiles palely at me. "Not many can defeat her."

"Thank you." Coming from her, it is a compliment, singing with praise. But I have a question. "Nyx?"

"Yes?" she purrs.

I snap out my black wings. "Why?"

Her cold, hard face softens, just for a second. "Oh, I know. You are confused by why I allowed you to become so, and you are startled at the strangeness of it. You seek answers." I am shocked by how well she judges me.

"Yes."

She sighs, and unfolds her own wings. Hers somehow seem infinitely darker, incredibly blacker. She leans close and wraps her wings around me. Somehow I am comforted by their warm embrace. Then she whispers something. My blue-gray eyes, in the presence of Nyx silver, widen as she takes something from her robes. A small square of fabric. Black. But, outlined in purest silver, is a woven pair of wings, imbroidered on the cloth. I look closer, and gasp. One of the primaries - in the same spot! - is purest sapphire blue. Just like mine. I barely hear Nyx's whisper:

"This is but a copy of a fragment of your life cloth. The very one the Fates are now spinning. My dear, you were destined to fly."

The north wind catches my small, stubby owl's wings and lifts me towards Mt. Olympus. I can't express how much I hate Athena. Always lifting me to her stupid palace on stupid Mt. Olympus where the stupid gods live.

 _I heard you._ A voice whispers inside my head.

 _Shut up!_ I think, annoyed at myself for intruding on my spitefulness.

 _Oh, but no one can shut up me. I am but only Athena._

I scream. Out loud, of course. How is Athena in my head?!

 _Don't worry, I'll be out soon._ She offers.

I reach her palace. Annoyed, I turn back into Erica and step through the golden doors.

 _I am so frustrated and annoyed! Gods, gods are annoying! I have recently been chewing out Athena and Poseidon for attacking my friends, and I hear a soft voice behind. me. I know instantly that it is Hades. I sigh, making a big show of rolling my eyes, and turn._

" _What do you want? Please, no offense or anything, but please get out of my life!" I snap._

" _I just wanted to tell you something, please, come into this room." He seems too calm._

" _No! Why should I?" The room quiets, and the gods all turn to look at me. I suddenly become very aware of the power of the gods that respect Hades looking at me. I stare back at Hades boldly, hiding my fear. He grabs my arm, but as I struggle, he drags me into a: soundproof, bulletproof, and Lilyproof room. I give up, and sit down. When I sit, Hades sighs, and looks at me._

" _I never wanted to curse you or leave you. When I never saw you again, and Pan took you as his daughter, I was crying for days. Please trust me." He looks sad, but I know better._

" _I. Will. Not. Trust. You. So. Give. Up. Okay?" I am not about to trust a god, especially one that ruined my childhood._

 _Then, he touches my forehead, and I feel extreme pain. I crumple. The last thing I hear is, "Oh, if you won't listen, I will have to show you."_

 **I go back. Erica ditches me. Well, what do you expect! I figure, she said she would come back and I trust her. I sit on the wall of the cave and start making it a home.**

 **First, I use a little bit of my strength and make a little shake and the rocks from above fall. I hack away** **at them and make them a little like pencils. Then I draw. I carve out he layers of the cave. The pink rock shows. Then the dark black. In this way the cave is now a bright pastel painting -like thing.**

 **Then I sit and doze off to sleep.**

 **I wake up to a dream.**

 **I see Mom. And Dad. Not together. Like two parts of a dream.**

 **Then, like I was not supposed to see it my dream changes rapidly. I see Luna, in all the darkness. Then I see this other thing. They are fighting. I figure I will ask Luna what it is. They keep fighting. Then I hear something loud. And something shaking me.**

"Athena." I spit coldly.

"Dear," she smiles warmly at me.

"Ditch that look. What do you want know? Other than hearing the rumors I started about you."

"I want to _introduce_ you to someone. Jacob?"

A boy steps out from the shadows. His eyes are a stormy-gray. A light sparkle on his hazel skin indicates he is a god. But which one? They can appear in different forms, but I have never heard of Jacob before….

"He is your... _half_ -brother."

I shake Aleana roughly. Disturbed by the black cloth nestling in a pouch at my belt, I don't stop until I am aware she is groaning in protest. I suddenly abandon the attempt to wake her up and cartwheel into the middle of the cave, feeling giddy at my discovery and finally at peace with my wings. I unfold them, spreading them out, even though they almost fill the cave and would knock someone off their feet if I moved, because I am so happy at my discovery. But, as I have trained to do, I do not allow any emotion to show on my face, keeping my expression cool and slightly bored. I fan out my wings and fold myself into a meditating position, closing my eyes and finally feeling at peace, the first time I have since I received my wings.

I can only remember fragments of the flight here, giddy as I was with happiness. Snatching the cloth, flying faster than ever, shedding tears of joy. Then I come to my senses.

"Where are Lily and Erica?"

 **I wake up and see Luna looking at me.**

" **Waaaa." I say, more like a groan.**

" **Where are Lily and Erica?!" she says, worry in her voice.**

" **That little -" Then I stop. "Luna, get on." I yell. She must have been startled but she hurriedly hops on behind me. I start immediately into a quick gallop. I race through the woods barely keeping Luna from toppling over the edge.**

 **The it happens.**

 **She falls. I stop in horror. Then I see a massive wolf with an angry look on it's face looking up to me with displeasure.**

" **Sorry Luna!" I yell. Then I begin a slow gallop so the wolf can keep up.**

" **Bark, woof, awoooooo!" The wolf howls. I do not even try to understand. Then the wolf turns another way and I follow. Then I know we are near. There stands Mt. Olympus. Then I see her. Lily. I gallop up the steep cliffs. Somehow Luna keeps I get off. Lily is looking at me with mainly hatred in her eyes.**

" **Lemme guess. You found something out that is horrible that I do not know about because I had amnisia." I say, with an annoyed look on my face.**


	11. Chapter 10

A/n: omg guys, Abbie here, I'm soooooo excited to share this new chappie with all of you! I think this is my fav chappie so far (even though i'm not supposed to play favorites! XD). You will never guess what happens in this chappie… until you read it! XD I know you are all suuuuppppeeeerrr excited to read this now so I won't delay you! Can't wait to finish the next chappie… with even more drama!

 _I see things no mortal or demigod could see. I see so much death, that even I, a minor goddess, crumple again with horror. Once I crumple, the scene swirls, and I am now standing. I see Hades looking at me when I was two years old, looking at me when, even then, my conscious makes me not hurt people. I see Hades cursing me so I do more evil, and I can't take it anymore. I try to interfere, but no one can see me. I go to the ground, crying. The scene switches, showing Aphrodite and Hades looking in horror when they see my power that I don't know of. I hear a stricken mumbling that involves Pan wanting more power. My eyes can't get any wider, and I switch scenes, and it turns to my life in the safe place, with Hades watching me, trying to get Pan to give me back, and I am talking with one of my friends. Then, I see me, just out of the place, and Hades losing track of me. I hear him bestow honor to…no!_

 _"Luna, daughter of Nyx and Pan, you can try to keep track of her for me. No, don't tell anyone, just help me with her." Hades sounds like he needs power so bad!_

 _"No thank you, I am already working for Pan!" She replies._

 _"Why, you-"_

 _My dreams end, leaving me shaking. Hades sighs. "You can go, now." I don't hesitate. I bolt out of there, trying to find Pan so I can give him a piece of my mind, too. I don't find him. I run into a room, and see Athena, Erica, and a boy. One that looks…familiar. Is it? No, it can't be!_

I transform and shake my head, annoyed. Can't she tell that I made use of the spying devices in Nyx's palace? Ha! I feel reenergized after my duel with Oizys. I munch on a dried mini-scorpion I pulled from a pouch at my belt. I offer one to Aleana,, just to show good manners. Then I step back into the shadows a bit to watch.

I feel a shock of excitement and horror. I've never had a sibling before! How will it be like? Will we fight? Like the kids in the mortal shops I see? Or will we be loving and caring towards each other? But he's a…. boy.

"Don't forget, mother," He looks pointedly at me. "I am also her twin."

" **What happened!"I I heard the most horrible thing. An ear-piercing scream!**

 _I watch, confused. I look at the boy again, and scream. They both turn my way. The boy starts stuttering, as always. I can't believe my crush is Jacob! My crush from the safe place. So that's what happened to him…I talk to him, hoping that he knows me from there. "Are you…Jacob?" I ask._

" _Are you…Lily?" He replies, his wonder reflected in my eyes. I look at him, a grin growing on my face._

" _Can it be?" I am now shaking my head._

" _Oh, yes! Thank the gods I saw you again!" He looks at me, relief reflecting mine._

" _How did…what happened?"_

" _I'll tell you later, the usual way." He winks at me, and my grin is too big for my face._

I morph to a wolf and step out of the shadows. Running to wherever you guys were, I see the boy. A boy! Obviously an attacker! I leap at him, growling, hulking muscles stretching beneath silvery black fur. I look absolutely terrifying. I mentally preen myself as I pin him down with my weight and hold his neck in my strong jaws. My pale eyes dart around, waiting for a signal to bite.

 _ **Yay! Woohoo! My sister found her date and now they are lovey dovey together! Woohoo! I am the third wheel! And I think that Erica does not really like him either. Oh and I forgot, Luna hates him. Lily literally had to pull her off him. Luna almost snapped his neck with her jaws,**_ **I think. We had just got to our cave, the boy following… slowly, hand in hand with Lily, Luna a.s a wolf and Erica flying. Of course I was in a short trot on the palomino.**

 **When we finally got to the cave and they see my work (Luna has already seen it).**

" **Omigosh Aleana!" Lily yells,"When did you do this?"**

" **When you ran away." I say, making sure that the Thing hears me, "For the sixth time." I am of course still annoyed by them… together…**

" **Oh, Lily is not that bad to run away!" The Thing says as he lands a kiss on her cheek.**

" **Oh, you have no idea!" I retort and step out of the cave, get on my horse and run away. Luna follows me, as a wolf, obviously having the same idea as me.**

Of course, I ran the second he said that. I have been running through the whole entire forest, trying to escape him. I have lost him; but only for a short while. He'l find me. It's one of the perks of being a child of Athena. You always find a way. But know, that skill isn't really working for me. I stop suddenly. I can't hear his heavy breathing anymore. I laugh in glorious relief. I've lost him! I've lost him!

 _I am in my own world. No, I haven't let my guard down for attackers, I just am super happy. But once I heard the annoyance in Aleana and Luna's voice, I had faltered. I wish I told her what exactly happened._

 _"Lily, what happened to you? And why were you traveling with my half-sister, a trainee of the moon, and another person?" Jacob asks, and I feel too happy, he cared about me!_

 _"Well, when I got out of that place, I ran down the hill to where I could find them. I had seen Erica and…I kept running away, like so much…" And I tell my story._

 _Then he tells me his story. And I cry._

 **I keep riding. I cannot take it anymore. Na, just kidding! I am just trying to make Lily feel super uber embarrassed. Then I see someone. Actually, I almost run into him. He looks at me, his face full of surprise. Not to mention, he is hot!**

" **I thought you were dead!" He yells at me jumping up to my horse and getting on.**

" **Who are you?!" I say and push him off my horse.**

" **What are you talking about? Are you kidding? I am your awesome boyfriend, Brandon! The one you were hunting with thirteen years ago, there were two hydras. We split up and then never saw you again!" He said, looking at me like I was crazy.**

 **I looked at him with confusion, then it felt like a ton of brick hit me in the face.**

 **I knew who this guy is… I remember him laughing with me, him riding with me, him kissing me. I also know who he is… son of Artemis and Hermes. He is god of stealth and night travel. I pull him to me in a sweet and awkward hug. I tell him what has happened after the amnesia that I am starting to figure out. He tells me that all he has been doing is looking for me. I kiss him, a good proper kiss. No pecks on the cheek for this daughter of Aphrodite.**

I can stay here forever. No Aleana, Lily, or Luna. No-

I sigh. He can't be here. We only met once, when his father was asked to meet with the other Olympians.

Him -Coryius- god of Elysium, my crush. But I keep this little part of history to myself. I can't have two daughters of Miss Sweetheart messing with this crush. Anyway, I'm over him. I think.

 _I am crying. It is dark, and Jacob is sleeping in the other room. Yes, we checked into a hotel. I heard his story and cried._

 _Jacob had come out of the safe place, and had met his mother, Athena. She had taken him, and he wanted to see me. He wanted me out of there. He demanded. He then made an agreement with Pan that I would go out and find him. At least Pan kept his word. Then, Athena wanted him as her slave. He refused. Athena then tortured him until he said he would. From there, Jacob killed everyone who had gone against her. He said he regretted that part. Then, he was about to kill Erica-which I didn't mind so much, she's annoying and untrustworthy-when he saw me. We recognized each other. End of story, we checked into the hotel, we ate, and he fell asleep. Then, I walk to his room, and kiss his forehead. I walk back to my room, and crawl under the covers. Luckily I had my own inside alarm. Now I go to sleep and wonder what to do next. Then I remember, poor Erica. No boyfriend. But, I know she has a crush. Let me see..._

 **We sit together on that horse and we just enjoy each other's warmth and company. And I am complaining about a peck on the cheek! Guess I should take that back and find Lily. I tell Brandon about her and he tells me to stop worrying and go to sleep. Then he kisses me to stop my protest (he knows me) so I fall asleep head on his shoulder. Before I slip from consciousness he kisses me again**

 **I wake up to the sound of horses trotting. My head still rests on Brandons shoulder. But then I realize I am laying all over him. I jump up and sit straight, embarrassed. But he tells me to lean back and I snuggle. Apparently, he told me, since I fell asleep Brandon has been riding around, looking for the cave, from what I told him about it. Of** **c** **ourse, Brandon never has to sleep, being god of night travels. He only sleeps as a pleasure. Then I see it, the cave.**

I have fallen asleep. The meadow's flowers cushion my head. When I open my eyes I see am startled by someone's breathing. So close. I push away.

"Hey, do you hate me now?" He asks, smiling.

I look up into his eyes.

The last thing I hear is someone, "No crush, huh?"

 _I see Jacob start to wake up, and I kiss him when he realizes he doesn't know where he is. He relaxes and smiles. I disappear for a minute, and bring back-"Breakfast!" I say, trying to wake him up so we can find the others and find our common goal other than staying alive. We sit and eat, wrapped in each other's arms. When we are done, we stay in that position until I pull away. I check out, and we run into the forest. I pull him along, laughing. Then, I see something. I see Erica and some god… kissing Oh, gods, we are all kissing now! I walk quietly, so I don't disturb them. Jacob is raising his eyebrows._

 **We go into the cave. I sit down against the soft blankets. He sits next to me. Then it is just me and him snuggling from the cold March air. It's refreshing and nice. We just sit there. Then someone-no, Lily and her boyfriend. We sit up, pretend like nothing was happening. They just stare at us. I back away from him, acting like he is just a guy.**

" **Who's calling who 'luvy duvy' now, Aleana." Lily says in a teasing voice.**

" **He is just, umm… someone that-" I try to make up an excuse.**

" **is her old boyfriend!" Brandon says as I roll my eyes at him.**

 **Jacob looks at Brandon and sizes him up.**

 **I giggle as Jacob sees that Brandon is about five inches taller. Not to mention, about 40 years older.**

 **Lily just looks at me… and giggles at something that is going on in her head. I think it has to do with the fact that I am more than a foot shorter than him. Which is really awkward to me too because when I hug him I am at about three inches below the shoulder.**

I push him away, hitting him with my bow. I ready an arrow and put myself into shooting position.

"Hey, I - I thought you liked me?" He backs away.

"I don't." I snarl. "I am daughter of Apollo, weaponry. I don't bow before a stupid goddess's divine work!" I shoot my arrow into the ground to prove my point. Then I stalk off, running away from the work of Aphrodite.

 _ **Elsewhere… GODS POV**_

"Oh, Apollo, your daughter is set against love. It is so hard to work with her, even when I give her her crush." Aphrodite complains to Apollo.

"That's how I raised her, Aphrodite. A tomboy. Of course she opposes what usual goddesses are attracted to." Apollo explained.

"But…"

"Everything will work out, I promise."

"I hate it when the love I make doesn't work out!"

"It will, Aphrodite, it will. Just you wait."

The iPhone 5, which they are using to track the Erica and Coryius relationship, shows Erica storming through the woods, and Coryius sitting,devastated.

 _ **Back to the story…**_

Stupid Aphrodite. Why is she so-so-so blind! It is obvious that _some people_ aren't made to be loved or love. Some are made to hunt and kill. No mercy. Like me.

I sit on a stump and reminisce the good old days, when I had not met anyone, I had no clue about Acire, and it was just…. happy.

I remember Stumptown, Portland's old nickname. Then I realize I _am_ in Stumptown. There are only stumps in hundreds of miles; every direction.

 **When Lily sees this awkward situation she sits on the couch (with Jacob following) and asks me a question.**

 **"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Lily questions.**

 **"Umm… since… technically fifteen years. But, he was my boyfriend before I had amnesia so I just figured out yesterday. I kind of ran into him." I said awkwardly.**

 **"Okay, that makes sense… sort of." She said.**

 **"Actually, we have been dating for 18 years… probably longer than you have been alive." Brandon adds.**

 **"Because that totally makes things more simple," Jacob teased. I see why Lily likes him… he is really that kind of boy, the kind Lily would like.**

"Hey, you okay?" His kind eyes look at me, while he makes me sip nectar from a mug.

"Yeah. And _I_ don't need your help." I try to stand, but quickly fall.

"It's okay' Erica; I get it. But you don't have to say anything, you know." His lips touch mine; but only for a brief second. Anyways, I'm speechless all the same,

"You hit yourself pretty bad with that tree."

"Yeah. I did, didn't I?"

We both laugh. Then I realize how wrong this is. While he is hugging his sides, I pull out Helios.

"Abandon your ideas of me if you don't want to come out looking like a joke." Then I run off.

 **We sit there for a while. Then I tell Lily and Jacob how I met Brandon again. I leave out everything that has to do with love and give them the plain details.**

 **"You left out like half the story! You forgot the part where I kissed you ." I rolled my eye as Brandon spoke. Lily just giggled."Also, remember snuggling all night and most of the evening." That received a load giggles (by Lily), a few eye rollings (me), and a high five from Jacob.**

 **Lily looked at me for a second and said,"Look who is luvey duvey now. Not me, that is for sure."**

" **Are you sure about that!" Jacob says as he grabs Lily, planting his lips on her lips. Lily does not pull away.**

 **But, I can barely hear the words, "Jacob!" I laugh.**

" **Man, Lemme guess! First kiss? Let's show these new love birds how it is done!" Brandon yells and grabs me.**

" **Hey!" I yell but it is a lost cause… oh well.**

 **Because of the super awkward silence we roll on the ground and laugh so much, I swear the bears outside are scared. I wonder about Erica… Where is she?**


	12. Chapter 11

a/n: IIIIIIIMMMMM BACK! ALeana is in da house! And ignorin da haters! :( People r soooooo mean smtimes Thx to abby for publiching while i was busy! Enjoy as usual XD XD

Caracters: (just in case u forgot0

 **Aleana**

 _Lily_

Luna

Erica

I hear them laughing. Who wouldn't? But I steer clear. They seem to be having a double-date. I've had enough love for today.

"My dear, you don't _believe_ you can run away from me forever, right?"

I turn. And see Aphrodite.

Her long hair is brown and curly. Her bronze skin glitters with nectar. Her eyes shine like Luna's, like Nyx's.

"I don't want you. You are the image of the stupidest thing in the world."

Her smile fades. "By all means, I _can_ kill him."

I stop, and whirl around. "You-"

"Try me." She speeds off, me running after her.

 **After we are done with laghing becuz our stomachs hurt. We move the blankets outside under the stars. We just lay there-Lily Jacob Brandon and I-gazing up into the stars. I sit there and not moving an inch. We fall asleep all lift off up to dreamland… up in the stars.**

I reach Coryius. My head swings around as I try to place where Aphrodite might be.

"What do you want?" He scolds, but his eyes scream happiness.

"Oh, Coryius, I am so glad you're okay!" I grab hold of his neck and hug him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Aphrodite is trying to kill you."

"Well then, let's stop her."

He leans in, and I don't inch away. Instead, I feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Our lips touch. We are frozen in position. In time.

"Bravo, bravo! I can see the passion!" Aphrodite comes out from behind a tree.

"You mean…. this was all a… hoax?: I ask.

"Yes. To make you admit your love for each other. Man, aren't you guys a cute couple?"

I try to pull away, but he won't let me. "Look, I love you. I can't let you go."

I sigh. And hug him.

Aphrodite vanishes, but I hardly notice.

 **I wake sun is coming threw the trees leaving a sparkle in the grass. There is the blanket on top of me. I realise that Brandon is gone. I sit up and look around. Of course there he is making breakfast. He probably had a sleepless night- as usual. I stretch and walk over to him. We hug for a little and he keeps cooking the eggs as I sit on the couch**

 **I smile as I see Lily sleeping and Jacob just waking up. their** _ **so cute my little sister has found her crush,**_ **I think.**

 **I go over to Brandon. I see he is making eggs and i wonder where he got them. Then he looks at me and asks,"Did you hear that?" then I heard it- A rustling in the bushes and out steps… Erica? And a boy!? They look close!**

" **Hey everyone!" says the guy.**

" **Wha? How? Wha?" says Lily in a confused voice. Jacob who is already awake, fails at not laughing.**

" **Oh. Who is that guy Erica?" She teases.**

" **Umm… Coryius" she says, quickly.**

 **"Yeah, I am Coryius" he says, "I am her new, super awesome bo-" Erica elbows him, hard, "nevermind, sorry, friend" he adds quickly.**

 **"Hmmm… How about you add boy to that so it says boyfriend" Lily says observingly.**

 **"We are not to-" says Erica until Coryius interrupts.**

 **"How about that!" Coryius says. "I like that idea"**

 **"Do not even think-" then she stops because she knows it is a lost cause.**

 **"Anyway, who are you? And how did you meet?" I ask.**

"Um… we met… at a conference. Of the gods. And before you think about it, Lily, we are _only_ friends. Nothing is going on between us." I lie. But, I can tell that 0% of the group believes that.

"Actually-" Coryius starts. I hit him with my quiver. Why do boys have to be so annoying?

 **I look at them. I immediately realize this relationship is only half-real. Erica probly had a crush on him. Then, Mom interfered, making this cuple happen. Either that or there was a trick making somebody confes love. I hate when Mom changes the way of relashonships. I know that LIly knows that too, but I am not going to menshon anything, they are too cute together. Also, it may be embarasing…**

 _I dont pull away from Jacob. I put my lips to his and when I pull away I see Erica not pulling away from Coryius. I smile then sigh, knowing mother dearest Aphrodite, interfered. I shake my head and stay in_ _Jacob's grasp. Then i suddenly stand up and speak. "We all know our common goal that brings us together, right?" everyone nods. "Well, before we do that, we have to find Luna. Before Afrodite interferes with her life. Okay?" another round of nodding. Well, it was the best i could do. I silently pack our stuff up, and I am waiting for Aleana to notice-we have three horses now! Aleana's horse a palomino a white horse for Jacob and i, and a really dark horse for Erica and Coryius. Then she notices_

"Guys, I can't go." I say, nodding my head.

"Why not?" Lily asks.

"I have to go give Aphrodite a piece of my mind. Nobody messes with this tomboy's life!" I yell and stomp off, shooting arrows at random.

 **I look at poor Corius. I wonder how it feels being diched like that. But I am too annoyed by the stupid horses yeling at me. Ericas horse is a big fat buthead. It keeps yeling about intresting things. Some examples are these: "Go on and kick him, Lily!" or "that guy has a big head!". And talking about Lilys horse, well if i said what he said i would never reach elysium. My horse is awesome. All she did was yell, "Shut your B-U-T-T!" to the other two horses.**

 **I sit down on a rock, head aching. I swear, being dauter of Poseidon is the worst thing ever right now. Brandon sees me and comes over.**

" **What is wrong?" he asks me worriedly.**

" **The stupid horses are yelling. I can literally feel them yelling in my ear" I tell him.**

 _ **Push him away!**_ **says Erica** _ **# ! * &^%^&*&^%^&* **_**screams Lily's horse. I flinch getting a worse headache every moment.**

" **It's okay. I am here." Brandon tells me and wraps me in a hug.**

 **That almost makes it better. I can drown out the noise, snugling in his arms. Then I accidently fall asleep.**

I stare, rigid, unmoving. My silver eyes slowly...very slowly...are forced from silver to blue-gray-green to a dull, stone gray. I am trapped within my own mind, forced to Aphrodite's bidding. I mentally curse myself for letting my guard down. How could I be so stupid?

 _Jacob and I have been in a trot for about the rest of the day, its almost time to rest I have to run away again everything is so frustrating! Well we crawl into a cave and accidentally see…wow. I see Luna kissing a boy and I decide to do what the child of Aphrodite does._

How could I be so stupid to think he would leave this alone?

I am trekking through the forest occasionally turning into an owl to fly over impassable areas, when I hear him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask ready to fight with Helios.

"Nothing, nothing" He holds up his hands to prove his point.

"Okay"

"Look, I - I can't lose you" He grabs hold of my wrist.

"Well, you are going to." I wrench my hand of his grip and turn into owl. I fly off.

 **I wake up to the sound of horses. I open my eyes and lift my head up quickly.**

 **"Oww!" yells Brandon.**

 **"Sorry" I say, barely speaking.**

 **"Lemme guess, you want to know what happened. You fell asleep. Lily left. I folowed her, making it seem as if she was not folowed. She stopped for someone. I did not realise it. I scared the heck out of her. I looked at what she saw. Luna is under the spell of Afrodite. Then we left becuz she really wanted to be alone, you have no , I guess." he says, quietly.**

 **I sit strait up and stare at him. "Who is the guy?" Then I feel faint and collapse back onto him. He covers me with the blanket once again and hugs me to him.**

 **"Just sleep." He says quietly and I drift off again.**

 _I wish I did't let my guard down to investigate Aphrodite's interference. Brandon had scared me so much! I still have a bump on my head from that jump. Ow! I saw him leave with Aleana asleep on his shoulder again. I had seen that Luna, her boyfriend and Jacob jumped, too, and hit both their heads really hard that they went unconscious. I shake my head, resolving that I wanted to kill my mother next time I saw her. I crawl out of the cave, wishing that Mt Olympus would fall upon her. When she will come I was thinking worse things than that upon her. "Honey, please" She sighed._

 _I turn on her, and I don't say anything. I punch her in the face and run in the cave. She instantly picks up a mirror, and screams in horror. I am too overcome with anger to care. She uses her power to knock down the cave, and I drag Luna her boyfriend and Jacob out. I deposit them at the top of the highest tree, and I climb up. It looks like Zeus is enjoying this. He calms the skies, and I send a silent prayer to all gods except Aphrodite to help me on this. They do._

 **I wake up once again. This time I feel rested. I sit up and looked around.**

 **Brandon is sitting there. "So who is the guy?" I ask.**

 **"Your half-brother, son of Poseidon and Iris"**

 **"Shoot! That means I have a half-sister and a half-brother" I complain.**

 **Then I hear the crash. Almost like an avalanche. But, I would know if there was any sort of earthquake that could cause that kind of avalanche. It could only be the work of a goddess. I tell my horse to gallop very fast. Like I did when I dropped Luna that time. This time though Brandon is the one that holds on to me.**

 _I am glad, so very glad. Most of the gods are helping me, but I only need help to protect Luna, her boyfriend, and Jacob. Zeus floats them along, and Iris uses a rainbow to protect them from basically everything. I use my power and put it into my arrows and knives. She dodges, but she can't do it fast enough. I keep throwing and shooting and she suddenly falls to the ground. I did it! I wonder…did any of the gods help me with tha, or did I do that on my own. I come down the tree, wondering if she's okay, and before she goes back to Mt. Olympus, she whispers, her voice as soft as the breeze. "im so proud of you. Forgive me."_

 _"No!" I spit. Her eyes widen and I remember: I am the first person in decades to stand against her spell. I smile "Have a nice trip!" I say, mimicking her sweet voice. She screams in anger, but it's too late. She is going back to Mt. Olympus. Then as if that wasn't enough, I get another visitor._

 **I race through the woods, following where I think the sound may have come from. Then I see it. A big mound of rock. Shaped like a cave. At least a collapsed cave. I am about to cry. But I know, what was there is now gone. Gone from sight. Alive but gone from sight.**

I climb the foothills of . I am so mad at Aphrodite. Messing with my life! Who does she think she is?

I reach the top and take a quick break to eat an apple. Then I turn to confront my enemy.

The building of the gods has been renovated since the Greek times. It looks like a skyscraper, with twelve floors; one for each Olympian. I press the elevator to go to Aphrodite's floor.

 _I see them. Those stupid gods, why don't they mess with somebody else's life for a change? Yes, my two fathers. I have some words for both of them. I storm up to them and pause. I wonder who I should scream at first. I choose…Hades. "Why? Why did you marry that goddess and have me? Why do I have to suffer from her? Why? Why not somebody else who actually has some smarts and cares about me? Not to mention you don't care about me either…"_

 _He interrupts my anger explosion with a roll of his eyes. "C'mon, I got extremely annoyed with her sometime afterwards. Now I hate her as much as you do!"_

" _Almost as much as me. I know what will prove this. Would you kill her if you had the chance?"_

" _No! Of course not! Oh…that proves your point" He falters as I look at him pointedly. Now Pan._

" _So. Stay away from me. STAY AWAY!" I scram at Pan as he takes a step towards me. He falters, and I glair at him._

" _Dear, please." He pleads._

 _I narrow my eyes. "Get. Out. Of. My. Life. Okay? I've said that a lot of times, so just get out of my life this time! I will listen to what you have to say if it is…important. Okay? So is it or can I get out of here with my friends?"_

" _Oh, dear-" Pan starts, but I interupt him._

" _No. No dear. Okay?"  
"Yes, d-oops. So, we need to tell you that you are this powerful. You defeated Aphrodite alone. It is hard to do that, not to mention her spell she puts on you. You stood, alone, against that. Us gods, we only helped enough so she wouldn't attack your friends. That's it. That's what we came to tell you." Pan grabs for me again, but I dance out of the way._

" _Oh, you don't get my power. You never do. I only give it to people I want to give it to. Like some people I like, for instance. Anyways, anything else other than how proud you guys are?"_

" _Only that we will visit you often, whether in a dream or in real life, see you!" Hades winks at me. I groan, rolling my eyes. He drags Pan away, and they disappear into dust. I use my power to wake up my three spelbound friends. Well, one may be a little more than friend. I can't wake them up. The spell is too strong. Even though, I know they are not dead, they are simply under a spell, I just need to wait for the spell to lift. All of the sudden, I feel the need to sleep. I crumple. I feel exausted, and the last thing I see is Aleana hovering over me, eyes wide, having heard about what I did just now from Pan, her true father._

 **I hover over Lily. She looks exhausted. Almost like… no! Did she just face Aphrodite, single handedly. Luna starts to groan and I try to pick her up… She is super light so I am able to carry her all the way to my horse. Her fake boyfriend was not skinny. I failed, so Brandon got him. Lily was fairly easy to carry, but I got Brandon to carry Jacob. Brandon and I got them all on one horse. As we were leaving, Luna woke up. She ofered to get off the poor horse and jumped off. I told her that her boyfriend is a fake. It almost seemed like a spell . Luna looked at me weirdly.**

 **"Um the guy laying next to you on the horse…" I reminded her.**

 **"That guy? I saw him and then thunk. I woke up with that guy," she pointed to Brandon,"I realized I was kising someone, then I stood up disgusted, realisd I was in a cave and thumped my head the top, and fainted." She looked at me,"Wait, were we actually kising?!" She yelled.**

 **"Yup, thanks to my mother dearest…" i told her.**

 **"i'm going to kill that goddess or die trying" she said in a whole new level of rage**

a/n: Hope u loved it! Da romanse i promised is hear!


	13. Chapter 12

A/n: HEY GUYS! Its alena again XD XD! Hope u love chappie. Luna isnt here cuz she was busy this week :( but its still graet i promise! Lots of drama and fun!

 _I dream about nothing. I actually get some real rest. What is happening in my dreams: darkness (Hades), and flashes of light batling it (Pan). I think they are fighting for me so they can use my power and I. Even though I don't trust either of them. I run away, in my dreams, and get to Aphrodite glaring at me. Wrong turn. I run to the forest, in my dreams, and am standing over myself. Wow, I look like a mess. Oh, well, I start to eavesdrop on their conversation. Sigh, Aphrodite scared us all. I run to me, and decide to try to wake me up. Wow, that sounded weird. I slap myself, and wake me up. That was creepy. I wake up, and hear them show their hate of Aphrodite. They hate her almost as much as I do. I hear Luna screaming that she needs revenge on Aphrodite._

The golden doors open to an amazing floor.

The carpet is plush and pink, with golden hearts made of silk. The walls are wallpapered, with red and pink hearts in a variety of sizes on a white background.

From the roof hang two chandeliers, with electric golden candles. Diamonds decorate the hangers.

At the very edge of the room, where glass windows show the forest below, leans a high-backed chair. It's pink, like the rest of the room, and golden buttons make squares and other geometric shapes. No one is sitting there, though.

Then I realize it's a trick. I turn and run out the door. I take the stairs instead of the elevator. I reach the ground and run into the forest. An ear-piercing scream.

" **Chill, Luna! I already did that for you!" Lily tells her.**

 **Everyone goes silent. Except for Jacob who says, "Lily, since when did you do that!"**

" **Since when you were knocked out!" she says, receiving laughs.**

 **My half-brother just looks at us weirdly. I pull him over and talk to him.**

" **Lemme guess, daughter of Poseidon, my half sister." He says observingly.**

" **Sort of…" I reply casually, looking at him sending him a brain message saying: do not ask. He gets the message.**

" **Anyways, who is your mom?" he asks, questioningly…**

" **Hint hint, you do not want to know…" I tell him in a sarcastic voice.**

" **Ummmm… Hmmmmmmm. Soooo hard! Aphrodite." he mimics my sarcasm. I tell him about Luna and he gives a similar reaction. He most likely agrees with Luna about the 'I am going to kill myself an Aphrodite' thought. I think** _ **fewf.**_

 _I smile, only Luna and Aleana know the full extent of my powers. Even though, everyone seems scared of me now. I look at Jacob, and he then walks towards me, and wraps his arms around me. "You know I'd never leave you, like they would, right?" Jacob says loud enough for them to hear. I smile. "Yes. I will never leave you. Never. I can't." then I plant a kiss on his lips. We break apart, and stay in each others arms for a while. Aleana rolls her eyes, but this time I don't care.  
"Ahem. Why don't we…go kill Aphrodite again?" Jacob suggested._

 _"Sure! Fun! Hurting gods, that's my favorite thing to do!" Brandon grinned with delight._

 _"Then it's settled." Jacob tries to catch my eye, but I look away. He looks confused. I stay away. We get on our horses, and ride in silence._

 **I ride, resisting the urge to fall into the spell. Seems like Lily failed for a second… All I know is that to get this bad of a love spell… we must really be in the doghouse… Me, a daughter of Aphrodite, is currently struggling to gain composure.**

 **I have never told anybody… I cannot hurt Aphrodite. I owe her for life. I got her to do something… something I cannot break. It will break multiple hearts…**

I reach the stump from where I heard the scream come from. Coryius is unconscious.

"Hmm, is it bad enough, or should I make it _worse_?"

I look up. A woman about fifteen years old floats in a cloud of pink dust. Her dress is bright red, blending into the cloud at the hem. The spaghetti straps hang on her white shoulders. Her lips are bright red, and her eyes match her lips. The golden hair is voluminous, with pink highlights.

" _Aphrodite._ " I say. She smiles menacingly.

"Well, dear, you gave me quite a kick. You are one of the few who can resist my love spells." She stares.

"What about your daughters?"

"They don't need love spells, they are already under one, for being my daughters."

I notice, for the first time, her shoes. They are golden, with two-inch heels and ballet-shoe straps that tie around her thin ankles. I smile. I have found my weapon.

Using my super-speed, I sweep my foot underneath the shoe. The heel collapses. I grab it and hold it up.

"Those were my favorite Gucci shoes!" Aphrodite complains. "They cost 900 drachmas!"

"Well, they weren't very good shoes." I add.

That was a bad thing to say.

 _I don't know what to do. I know that I don't truly love Jacob, and I usually want to punch him in the face. But when I turn around to do it, I remember that it isn't his fault. I always have to run away again, resist Aphrodite. I decide to do it right now. I jump off the horse, and run away, off to Mt. Olympus. I run as fast as I can, a murderous look in my eyes. When I reach Mt. Olympus, I run to the stairs, and run to Aphrodite's floor. I am about to kill her, but there is one problem. She isn't there._

 **I see Lily jump off her horse and run off through the woods… I think I know the 'why'. I do not chase after her… because of that 'why' The 'why' is that she does not actually like Jacob. It is the spell. I actually do like Brandon, but everything I have is making it so I do not go insane with LOVE. I almost want to run away too. I use all my effort not to break into the spell. I literally almost break into a sweat. I have changed my mind. I will hurt, kill or maim this goddess if it is the last thing I do.**

 **So I just keep riding until I overhear talking. Aphrodite. And Erica. I turn towards the noise and follow it…**

She starts shooting love spells at me at random. One hits me. I look around and hug a tree. "I loveeeeeee you." I tell it. Then, realizing what is going on, turn into Acire.

I pull out a dictionary from the pocket of my chiton. _Dictionary of Reading._ I am about to drop it back in when I read the tiny lettering in Ancient Greek. I translate the words in my mind.

 _enchantments_

I open it to the 'f' section. I find _Force Field._ Then I recite the spell in English, since I am better at them in my native language.

"Winds of the four corners of the earth: North, South, East, and West, come and aid me in the protecting from the enemy."

The spells all bounce off me. Aphrodite seethes in anger.

"Daughter of Apollo, you may think you have defeated me, but this is far from over. I can make your life miserable. I can-oo! Apollo might want to tell you something."

I try to stab her heel into her foot, but she disappears into a whisk of smoke.

 _I scream in fury, and throw things around in there. I break windows, I push over vases and lamps, and I use candles to burn her carpet. Finally I am satisfied. Her room is in pieces, and I am breathing hard. I scrawl one final message on the floor, a big one._ _ **You will never defeat me. If you do, my ghost will defeat you. I will hate you forever. Okay? Now, I know i've been saying this a lot, but GET OUT OF MY LIFE NOW!**_ _That was nice. I run off, going to another random room. Great. Hades's throne room,. I can't turn back now._

 __ **We finally reach the noise. Erica is sitting on the ground, next to an unconscious Coryius. She looks horrible, I am starting to highly doubt them not being a true couple. But, he does not look sad, but she looks relieved. Almost like she off a burden. She looked up to us and nodded a hi.**

 _ **She was covering up something. Something she thinks is secret. It is something that clearly no one else has noticed. I think it has to do with him.**_

" **What happened?" I ask.**

" **I had some fun with your butt head of a mother." she replies, she is blameing me!**

a/n: hope u loved it! Review and favrite and folow plz! thx!


	14. Chapter 13

a/n: sorry this chappie is reaaaaaaly late. :( and luna isnt in it :( but it has looooads of drama! XD XD XD

" **Oh…" I ask, "Is he…"**

" **I don't really know." she said looking uncertain.**

" **Here, I can help with that." Luna comes from behind with a little bottle. She hands it to Erica. "You are just going to have to trust me this will wake him up." Luna says.**

 **Erica takes the bottle, a little uncertainly, and she empties the green slime contents in his mouth. She waits a second and looks in his mouth, a little awkwardly.**

 **Then Coryius lifts his head sputtering and Erica gets a slimy kiss and a mouthful of 'wake up slime'. Luna and I double over laughing as Erica growls at us, spitting out her share of the potion.**

" **Omigosh! You believed me! That was algae from the lake!" she says, still laughing.**

 _I am about to leave the room, when Hades greets me. "Well. I didn't know I would see you this early!" He looks surprised._

" _Where is she? She's not in her throne room!" I spit with anger._

" _She went after your group."  
"No! I have to go, then."_

" _Wait! Were you there when we were fighting?"  
"You mean…that?"_

" _Yes. This is the truth: Pan wanted your power, he was going to look for you. I stopped him, keeping him from reaching you. If you stay here, you may be able to avoid him."_

" _Like i'm going to fall for that!"_

" _You're smart. It was just an offer."_

" _More like a trick."_

" _Fine, you passed my test, I will guide you if I can. You may leave."_

" _I will, but I don't need your permission to leave!" I turn on my heel, and run out of the place, trying to find Aphrodite. I trip, and roll down the hill. Smooth, just smooth._

 **I am still snickering when Erica gets the slime out of her mouth.**

" **How did you like the kiss?" I say as Erica literally growls at me.**

" **Have you ever tried kissing the end of a hose… It is something like that… But let us say that the water is snot." She said growling at Luna while she snickers,**

" **Hey, I thought it was the right one, turns out it was a 'give nausea' potion, not a 'wake up' potion!" Everyone stared at her. "Okay, fine. I thought I would be hilarious. At least it made him conscious."**

" **And I got a kiss out of it!" Coryius ads.**

" **Don't even think about another one, too." Erica says, almost shouting.**

" **Really… I remember someone mysterious, close to tears. And she was looking at Coryius…" Luna teases.**

" **No I was-" she said, being interrupted by another mysterious person kissing her.**

 **I sigh, and walk away… the enchantments are too strong to handle right now.**

 **Brandon follow me, his face full of worry.**

" **Lemme guess. The spells are getting stronger." I nod.**

" **Can I give into them for a bit?" he asks me. I nod again and he snuggles me to his chest.**

 _I run away, but then I hear my friends talking. They must be close. I look at them, but none of them seem to be harmed. They are just laughing. Wow. Maybe Hades was lying. Somehow, I don't think he was. I decide to run past the cave, leaving a note behind: To: Jacob, I don't in any way like you. I don't want_ _you to die, but when I'm not under Aphrodite's spell (which is almost always, now) I will pull away from you Please understand. You could make a life with a troop of other gods and goddesses. I know there are others. Thank you. -Anonymous. P.S. Aleana, you are the only one who knows what I'm actually doing. Don't tell the rest of them, just convince them not to come after me. Thanks._

 _I run away, and only Aleana actually saw me. When they read the note, it's too late. Luna and Erica stand up, but Aleana motions them to sit back down. I smile, and run to my destination._

I wake up in the middle of the night. Since I can't sleep, I replay the note in my mind. As I reach the _Anonymous PS,_ I realize something. I sit bolt upright.

I prod Jacob with my finger. He wakes, grumbling.

"We gotta go.": I say.

Jacob motions at the group.

"No, we have to leave them." I whisper."You read what the note said. Aleana will stop us."

We run out of the cave as quietly as possible.

 **Tonight, my life was ruined. Thank you so much mother, she was the culprit.**

 **I had a dream. Flashback! To that day.**

" _ **Haha, isn't he so cute." Aphrodite tells me. In this time we were BFFs. She was talking about Brandon, my crush.**_

" _ **Stop it!" I say, it is really hard to be friends with the goddess of love…**_

" _ **Fine, guess you don't want him then." She said casually.**_

" _ **I do, b-" she interrupts me.**_

" _ **Okay. In exactly ten seconds he will come over and ask you out. That is when the enchantment will start. It will end when you do something bad to me. I know you will in… let's see… eighteen years. He will love you until then, good luck!" She disappears in a poof and Brandon comes over. Flash back**_ **over!**

 **I see Aphrodite. "Hey," I yell and charge at her.**

" **Brandon had this dream, hun." I look at her stunned. Then I wake up.**

We hurry through the forest as quickly as possible. Soon, we reach the sun palace of Apollo. We sneak in.

Jacob follows me into my bedroom. I hate showing my secret, but I have to do it now. "Don't freak out, 'kay?"

He nods, but I am not so sure he keeps promises.

I sigh. A shiver runs up my spine. Acire is back!

Jacob looks like he is trying not to break his promise by putting on his I-hate-sour-stuff face.

I smile. Then I get to work.

 _I decide I need to do one thing. I run back to the cave, and pull Luna aside. I tell her my plan. She nods, and tells me about the disappearance of Jacob and Erica. I stomp my foot in frustration, and ask her to help me use power to pull them back._

 _I use so much, but they are in a hidden place. I get knocked out, and I see the…sun! I know where they are! I will just have to wait. Once they get back…_

 **I ran away. I could not stand it. I just left. Our argument went something like this. starting with Brandon**

 **"Is it true?"**

 **"Well, I-"**

 **"IS IT TRUE?"**

 **"Yes…"**

 **"Then, bye." He left the cave. Ten minutes later, I left, too. On the way out, I look back. Then I leave.**

The refrigerator door slides open, and I take out the vial with the drops of blood labeled _"Lily."_ I also remove the curse testing tube and the scores from before.

Pan and Aphrodite

Dominant: Pan

Mixed Genes

I see the list from before. I take out _Genes of the Gods_ and open it to **curses testing** page. The procedure looks so complicated, I feel like stuffing it back in my chiton and calling it a day. But this is the only way I am ever going to get answers. So I suck it all up and start testing, with Jacob looking at my slender hands, working away.

a/n: hope u loved it! XD XD remeber to review, folow, and fav! XD


	15. All bad things must come to an end

Hey so I really doubt that anybody's reading this story anymore. But it's kinda obvious by now that it is abandoned. There's more to it so if anybody's really truly interested they can ask.

Honestly this story is like the thing that you talk about with your friends when you're showing how weird you were in 6th/7th grade. I'm not even a Percy Jackson fan anymore so...

I'm actually kinda worried that someday this is gonna get traced back to me and won't that be fun.

I sound awfully adultish considering I last posted on this only a year ago...

but a message to the "haterz" thanks for telling me how terrible I am at writing. Like seriously now I'm a science nerd and way better at it. I honestly should have figured that out years ago- I suck at narratives in school

But anyways I've moved on and if any of y'all haven't you can send me an email at percyjacksonnerdxd at gmail and il send you the google doc that the rest of the story is on (it's really wack like you could tell me that it was written by somebody on a cocktail of molly coke and oxy and id totally believe you.

Bye adios ciao ciao

Aleana


End file.
